Guzma's Forgotten Past
by Pokerocker
Summary: Guzma, the boss of Team Skull never talks about his past. Why? He forgot it. He forgot what it meant to be a person...and what it means to be a brother. But his sister on the other hand hasn't and will do whatever it takes to get her brother back from the monster that tore him apart from her. (Eventual GladionxOC) STORY NOW FINISHED!
1. Kacie's Birth

(Guzma's View)

(Guzma's 6 Years Old)

(Many Years before _Sun and Moon_ ; Hau'oli City)

Waiting is hard. I hate it more than anything in the world. My father, who I call Poppy, told me that in this place, the hospital, will keep Mama very safe with the new baby coming out of her tummy, but for the baby to be safe, I was told to wait for a very long time. I'm not happy about that.

Guzma's my name and I'm a big 6 years old man. I have white, spiky hair, a red/blue checkered long sleeved shirt on, blue jeans and black boots on today. Poppy said I should look nice for the baby.

Poppy, on the other hand, is 37 years old and is very fat. He wears a big leather jacket and a matching checkered shirt and jeans, but bigger. He has brown hair and beard. His job, I think is so cool; he's a construction worker!

"How much longer Poppy!? It's been an hour!" I yell, kicking my feet on the lobby chair's legs in frustration. Poppy grabs my arm and shakes his head. "Guzma no. Now is not the time to complain. Mama's been in there for 4 hours already, so she's almost done."

"But-!" I begin to ask why it should be this long, but Poppy squeezes my arm tighter. I yell and try to shove my arm out. "No more buts Guzma. Hear me? Say it. Now."

"No more buts." I whimper, tears welling up in my eyes. Poppy lets me go and grunts, leaning back on the chair. I stare at him until he glances at me. "What do you want?"

"Nothin…" I sigh sadly, looking down in sadness. I remain this way for around 10 long minutes until a nurse calls for us. I snap my head up and squeal, hopping off the chair before running to the nurse. She looks down at me and smiles. "You ready to see young man? Your sibling is sure a cutie." She says, now looking to Poppy. Poppy nods and takes my hand with a smile. "I'm ready. Are you my little man?" Poppy laughs, ruffling my white hair into a mess. I nod. "Yeah! I'm super DUPER happy to see my younger…what's the name?"

"Sibling?" Poppy asks, unsure if that word is the correct one. I nod. "Yeah, that's the word! I'm super DUPER happy! What's the room's name?" I ask, hoping to find Mama first. "744. Down the hall."

Letting go of Poppy's hand, I dash off, despite Poppy's yelling for me to come back that instant. I quickly run into Mama's room. "Mama!" I holler, seeing her in the bed, lying on a pillow with my sibling in a pink blanket. She turns to me with droopy eyes, giving me a weak smile. "Guzzy, you made it. You mind coming here for a minute. Where's your father?"

"He's comin'!" I exclaim, running to her side.

Mama is a pretty woman. Thin and tall, she has long black hair, wearing some type of white robe. I think it's from this place.

Mama soon pats her hand on the edge of the bed. I slip onto the edge and roll over to her. She wraps her arm around me. "Guzzy, meet your little sister Kacie." She whispers, turning her slightly so that I could see her eyes. They were closed. "Hi Kacie! I'm Guzma!" I whisper, leaning close to her. She blinks at me. "Mama…" I say, lifting my head back up. "Why isn't she saying hi?"

"She can't talk yet. She needs to learn that from us, but she'll talk to you a lot when she's older, just like you!" She giggles, pulling her closer to me. I laugh in happiness when she begins to tickle me until Poppy comes in. "Oh honey! It's a girl."

"Well then, that's something. I hoped it'd be a boy again, but she'll be an excellent daughter. You're her mother after all hon." Poppy smiles, sitting on the other side of the bed. The nurse comes into the room. "Okay everyone, do you have any suggested time to leave? I think that little man wants to play with her."

"Can we leave in an hour or so? I need to go to work tomorrow morning. I barely had any sleep last night." Poppy says. She nods. "Yes of course. So the name's Kacie? I'll put that on the birth certificate now. It took your mother 30 minutes to think of that one! Hahaha!" She laughs. I scoff, but soon smile again. Mother hugs me again. "Guzzy, go with your father downstairs. You must be hungry!" She laughs, turning to Poppy. He nods and waves me on. "Let's go."

"Okay! See you soon Mama! You too Kacie!" I exclaim, waving my hand. Mama lifts Kacie's arm and waves it.

Soon dashing off to Poppy, I find him waiting for me with a grin. He takes my hand and leads me downstairs to the café, where we soon grab some ice cream. We sit down at a table, open the ice cream cup and eat it…well Poppy eats it, I don't.

"Guzma, something up man?" Poppy asks. I nod. "I'm kinda worried now. She's so little. I don't know if I'm gonna be a good brother to her." I whisper, tears welling up again. Poppy smiles. "You will be man."

"Really?" I ask, smiling again with tears falling down now. He laughs and nods. "You're already caring about her right? That's a mighty good sign of your love for her. She'll love you no problem." He says. "Now eat that ice cream. Kacie can't have it, so it's all yours."

Nodding, I soon devour it down and with a big burp at the end. Poppy looks at me and begins to laugh. I begin to laugh too. We do this until Poppy gets out of his chair, picks me up and ruffles my hair. "I gotcha now Guzma! You can't get away!"

"I can! I can too!" I squeal, kicking him as he goes up steps, turns and heads to Mama's room. I lift my head up to see her and Kacie waiting for us. I wave to her from under Poppy's arm. "Hi!"

"Oh Guzzy, what are you doing in there? Is your father beating you up again?" She giggles. I shake my head and pound on Poppy's tummy. "No! I'm going to beat _him_ up Mama! Just you wait!" I yell. Poppy lets me go and before I know it, is on the ground. "Oh _no_! Beaten by my own son! How can this _be_?"

"Cause I'm awesome! That's why!" I yell, pointing my finger up. Mama soon congratulates me, helping Poppy up. "So now, why not we get your little sister home?"


	2. School's Out

(Po Town)

(Guzma's View)

(Guzma's 14; Kacie's 8)

"Pops! Kacie! I'm home!" I holler after entering the house, dropping my backpack on the carpet right next to the door. Pops comes out of the door on my right, which is his room. "Hey little man! How's the final day of school with Wimpod?"

"Cool Pops. He beat the other kids with his Scald move too! I'm the best in the class!" I exclaim, throwing a punch into the air. Pops ruffles my hair as he chuckles. "That's my boy. Kacie's in her room playing with her plushies if you didn't know. She'll be happy to know you're done with school." He says before walking downstairs to the basement. Wondering why, I chase after him, but he insists me to visit Kacie. I sigh and run into her room, where she's on her white carpet, playing with a Litten and Rowlet plush.

Kacie's room is what people would expect for an 8 year old girl. The walls are pink with flowers painted on them, the carpet is white and an orchid petal flower rug sits in the middle. Her twin bed sits in the back left corner with orchid sheets and pink pillows. A tiny worn Slurpuff doll, which she named Vanilla, sits on her bed. Her orchid colored dresser in next to that. On the front left corner is a Slurpuff themed beanbag chair. Now seeing this, I didn't realize how much she liked Slurpuff. In the middle of the right wall is her clear toy box with the 3 starters, a Togedemaru and another Slurpuff doll. I stare at Kacie while she plays.

"Ugh! I'm a Grass type! I cannot take that Flamethrower! Oh _nooooo_!" She says for her Rowlet plush. "Yes! I beat you again! Mwahahah!" She speaks for Litten, making it prance around her. I close the door behind me, which catches her attention. "Bubby!" She squeals jumping onto me. I grab her and spin her around. She laughs happily, spreading her arms out like any bird Pokémon would. I soon let her down. "Hey Kacie, how was that fierce battle I watched?"

"Oh, with Robby and Kitty? It was super-duper fierce Bubby!" She squeals, thrusting both of her hands into the air as fists. I laugh. "I bet so!"

"Well so do it kiddo!" Pops' voice says from the door. We both look to him as he's holding a cylinder with an orange Pokémon Egg inside. Kacie slowly stands to her feet, her eyes wide open and her mouth agape. "Daddy…Is that an-?"

"Egg? Yes." He smiles, staring at it. Kacie wails and runs up to it, tears falling from her eyes in a waterfall. "Daddy! This is the gift I'm getting?! My own Pokémon?!" She asks, her voice cracking in the process. Pops ruffles Kacie's hair and nods. "Yes Kacie, you earned him."

"Oh Daddy! Thank you!" She smiles with quivering lips. She wipes her eyes and takes the Egg. "Hey Pops? What's Pokemon is in there? I wanna know now!" I say. Pops roll his eyes. "Are you sure you want to know? You'll be quite jealous."

"Yeah sure I will. Nothing is better than a Bug Type, especially Golisopod. They'll beat any of their weaknesses in one shot!" I cross my arms and frown. Why would I be jealous of my little Kacieter's Fire type? Only orange Eggs are Fire types right? Pops leads me downstairs into the living room and sits me down on a chair. "Guzma, if you know, promise me that you will never tell Kacie what it is. You've _got_ to keep that chatterbox quiet."

"Yeah. Promise, now tell me." I scoff, slouching on the chair. He scoffs. "Maybe I shouldn't if you're going to treat me this way Guzma, but since I'm a _benevolent_ father, I will…right before it hatches."

"WHAT?!" I boom, leaping off the chair. Pops stands up and takes my arm, shoving me close to him. "Guzma, don't you ever back talk to me like that, hear me? Kacie will get a bad impression, thinking that's okay."

"Well it is if you're angry Pops! People need to know that you're upset!" I yell back. Pops glares at me, shoves me off and then stomps away without another word. I cross my arms and run upstairs to my room.

My room is nothing like Kacie's. The walls are black with splatter paint of multiple colors. A fan is on the ceiling for the summer since black absorbs heat, making the room sweltering hot. My bed is a twin with splatter paint themed sheets and black bedding at the edge of the bed. My pillows are the same as my sheets as well. Pictures of Golispod, Pinsir, Ariodos and Volcanora hang on my wall. A woven basket with a blue cushion for Wimpod sits next to my bed too. On my splatter paint dresser is a picture of me, Pops, Mama, who somehow got into a car wreck and died when I was 9, and Kacie. That picture was the last one with Mama before she died.

"Bubby…is everything okay?" Kacie's voice whispers from the door. I, full of rage, began to yell. "KACIE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"But Bubby, it is…I feel bad for you…" She whimpers. I stare at her in a glare, trying to find out why she feels bad. "Kacie…come here. Let's talk for a sec." I whisper, sitting on the edge of my bed. She comes in, holding her Slurpuff doll, and hops on my bed. I put an arm around her. "Look, Pops isn't being the best pops he used to be. I'm just frustrated about that." I say, rubbing her back. "Is it because of Mama?"

"I think so. Everything changed after that. I just wish he can leave that behind like I can. It's hard though, that's for sure. Kacie, do you remember much of Mama?" I ask. Kacie shakes her head. "No Bubby…not much."

"Well…she was an awesome mother." I say in disappointment. Kacie stares restlessly into my eyes when I turn my head and looked at her. "Bubby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss her? I bet you do, but how much?" She asks, clutching her Slupuff doll harder. "A lot Kacie. Much more than you can imagine, but I'm okay. I still have you." I say with a weak smile. She smiles back and hugs me before hopping off my bed. "I know! But I'm hearing that Poppsy wants a match against Kitty!"

"You mean Poplio right?" I ask, smiling. I'm not the type to talk about toys, but after this talk, I feel like having fun with her. She nods. "Yeah! She wants revenge for Robby!"

"Well then, can I be Kitty today?" I say, walking out the door with her hugging my side. "Sure! Kitty will be much tougher with you! Is Poddy coming too?"

"Pod!" Wimpod's voice comes from the stairs. We turn to him and smile. "Well then Wimpod, let's beat up Poppsy! Let's go!"


	3. Dear Helios

(Kacie's View)

(One Week Later)

(Pokémon Center)

The hatching, the moment that I've been waiting for came today unexpectedly. It happened when I, again, fought with my plushies and when I finished, the Egg began to glow. Papa, Bubby, who's holding Wimpod in his arms, and I now are waiting for the Egg with Nurse Joy, who she and Chansey closely monitor the Egg, attaching electrodes (no, not the Pokémon) on it, sending the heartbeat and pulse to machines. I clutch my jacket in nervousness.

Today, I'm wearing my special jean jacket with my white shirt. I'm also wearing jeans and white and black sneakers. My long black hair is in a ponytail with a special Slurpuff themed ponytail/

"Nurse Joy, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes. Everything is okay, but there's something that is concerning me." She whispers. Papa, Bubby and I exchange a quick glance at each other. "Um, what's that mean? Will it die?"

"Oh no Kacie. The problem is that its stomach isn't as strong as others. The Pokemon food could destroy it in a matter of minutes." She says, still focused on the Egg. I gasp. "So it can't eat?"

"It cannot eat _normally_. The correct thing to do is to bottle feed it for a couple weeks. Can you do that for me?" She asks with a happy tone of voice, looking at me with a warm smile. "Yeah! I'll do it! Sounds fun!" I squeal. Bubby's hand then lands on my shoulder. "It's not all about fun Kacie. This is an important job."

"I know Bubby, I know." I say, lifting my head up to him. He smiles and pats my shoulder before his eyes begin to glow white. Soon figuring out it's a reflection of the Egg's hatching, I immediately snap my head to it. All of our eyes widen with the Egg soon morphing into a tiny Charmander, who's curled up in a ball. Nurse Joy picks Charmander up in her arms. She turns and walks to me, gently lying Charmander in my arms. "Congratulations Kacie. It's a boy. He's a cutie isn't he?" She smiles. I nod and stare into Charmander's closed eyes. "He is. My little Helios." I whisper, putting my head on his. Papa, Nurse Joy, Bubby, Chansey and Wimpod widen their eyes. "You already came up with a name?"

"Yeah. I knew its type, so I searched the Internet and found Helios! It'll fit him perfectly!" I yell. Everyone shushes me, but unfortunetly, my loud voice woke up Helios, who then cries. "Aww…It's upset now. Nurse Joy, what should I do?"

"Calm it down. Why not you introduce the family to him? Besides, he _is_ the new member! I'll get the formula, so stay right here." She says, backing away with Chansey before exiting the room. Helios, still crying, flails his arms and legs. "Aww Helios, don't cry. You need to meet us."

He hiccups and cocks his head. "Char?" He says in a hoarse voice. I nod and turn him to the others. "My name's Kacie! I'm going to raise you and take care of you! The one white the white hair is Bubby, but his real name Is Guzma. And Wimpod is in his arms! He's going to be your friend! Right Wimpod?"

"Pod…" He whimpers. "Aw come on Wimpod! He'll be a great brother! Just say hi and get it over with if you're that scared!" Bubby laughs. Wimpod quickly says hi before he crawls closer to Bubby's chest. "And that big guy is my Papa! You're now going to live with us! Isn't that awesome?"

"Char?" He asks, cocking his head again. "Yeah, you're part of the family now." I say, assuring him that he'll be okay. He nods and smiles. "Mander!"

"O _kay_ everyone! I'm back with the formula!" Nurse Joy's voice hollers. Helios perks up in fright before crying. I sigh and squeeze him tight, trying to help him feel more secure. Nurse Joy hands me a bottle filled with white liquid, which I grab quickly. Turning to Helios again, I whisper: "Helios, this is your formula, you hungry for it?"

"Mander!" He shouts, grabbing the bottle, putting it to his mouth. He, too all shock, chugs the whole thing down. I, amused, begin to laugh. "Woah Kacie, what's so funny?" Bubby says. I stare at him. "He's like me Bubby!"

Papa laughs with a heart-warming tone. "He sure is! Now Nurse Joy, how are we going to get this formula? Will you give us its recipe or what?" Papa asks, concerned at the availability of the formula. She nods, turning to Chansey. "Chansey? Can you get that paper I wrote on? It's near the mixer."

"Chansey!" She happily says, walking away to the other room. Helios pops the bottle out of his mouth before grabbing my white shirt. He pulls himself up and over to my shoulder, clinging onto it. I turn to him, close my eyes and smile big. "So, you already trust me?"

"Char!" He nods, putting his hand on my cheek. I laugh and put my index finger on the top of his hand. Chasney soon returns, handing a piece of paper to Nurse Joy, who hands it to Papa. He skims the ingredients and nods. "That'll work."

"Good. So Kacie, make sure you take good care of him." She smiles again, slightly cocking her hand. "And don't forget. Since his stomach isn't ready, come to me every Saturday. I'll give him a thorough inspection. Now if you excuse me, I need to take care of some more Pokémon."

"Okay! We'll both see you soon! Bye bye! Say bye Helios!" I say. "Char char!" He says, waving his hand. All of us, including him begins to laugh. Helios turns his head and stares restlessly into my sparkling eyes. My urge to hug him finally gets the best of me. I squeeze him tight, a bit too tightly. He punches me hard, telling me to let him go. "Oops, sorry Helios."

"Char…" He whimpers, rubbing his back. I smile and this time I hug him gently. "Helios…let's go home."

 **(THAT NIGHT)**

"Char! Charmnader!" Helios wails, thrusting his tiny fists onto the end of my bed. I sigh and pick him up into my arms. "Helios, what's wrong? You had plenty to eat...or is it not being hungry?" I ask, cradling him in my arms. Helios yawns, then points to himself. "Charmander!" He whimpers. "So...you're not able to get to sleep? Well, Papa actually helps _me_ get to sleep sometimes by singing. I know it sounds lame, kiddish and all, but it helps."

"Char?" He cocks his head. I smile and nod. "Yeah. Actually, I _kinda_ want to try it with you with a song I just heard...I'll twist it up to fit you, can I try little guy?" I ask, inflecting my voice higher. He shurgs his shoulders. "Char char." He says under a whisper before yawning again. I gently hug him before inhaling a breath. "Okay...hear its goes..."

 _Dear little Helios, what to say to you?_  
 _You have my eyes_  
 _You have the Sun's name_

 _When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

 _I'm dedicating every day to you_  
 _Domestic life was never quite my style_  
 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_  
 _And I thought I was so smart_

 _You will come of age with our young family_ _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_  
 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_  
 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_  
 _And you'll blow us all away_  
 _Someday, someday_  
 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_  
 _Someday, someday_

 _And now my mother isn't around but_ _I swear that_ _I'll be around for you_

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you_

 _And it will be...one day...for you..._

"Well, there it is Helios...like it?" I yawn, staring down to him. "...Helios?" I whisper, leaning closer to him. His breathing is slower than normal, but his tail fire is still burning bright. "Huh. It worked." I whisper, lying him onto the end of my bed, pointing his tail toward the wall. With that, I hum myself to sleep.

 **NOTE: THIS SONG IS BASED ON _DEAR THEODOSIA_ IN THE MUSCIAL _HAMILTON_. I DO  NOT OWN THIS OR WISH TO OWN THIS! HAPPY READING!**


	4. Helios' Brother

(Po Town)

(Kacie's View)

(Kacie's 15; Guzma's 21)

People change, everyone knows this, but how much can people change in two years. Well, a lot is a possibility and a perfect example is me. The sweet innocent girl and her runt Helios are not the same. They're more aware of the cruelity of the world, just like Guzma has. He knows the cruelity more than I can imagine, so why not follow his footsteps right?

My Slurpuff room dramatically changed into a black colored walled, orchid colored carpet chamber (It's not really a chamber, I just prefer that word. It sounds more eerie that way). A orchid fan hangs from the ceiling with other fans in the four corners of my room for the summer time. My bed has moved to the middle of the back wall, facing to the door. My bed has black sheets with orchid skulls scattered all over and the same for the comforter. A tiny custom made metal bed is next to it for Helios for now and when he evolves into Charmeleon. The comforters are themed for his X Mega Evolution, depicting blue flames. My Slurpuff beanbag chair is replaced with black rocking chair. My dresser on the other hand never changed.

But the other thing that has changed is my style of fashion. Instead of jean jackets and plain T's, the new style is orchid T-shirts, black leather jackets and white spiked dog collars. The boots and denim jeans are still here though. Helios only wears a spiked dog collar, but that's beast.

This morning, I groan, waking up around 6:30 in the morning in my night gown. "Ugh…Helios…you awake?" I groan, rubbing my eyes. Helios, in his bed with spread arms, snores. I groan and walk to him, shaking him awake. "Hey man. It's breakfast time."

"Char…? Charmander…" He groans, rubbing his eyes before sitting up. He grabs his dog collar sitting next to his bed and clips it on. I too grab mine, slip it on and pick the drowsy Helios to my shoulder. He lays his head on my shoulder and dozes off. I roll my eyes. I open my door, dash to the stairs and slide down the railing to the kitchen. Guzma (yeah, Bubby's too kiddish now), who is visiting supposedly for "the last time", slouches on the couch, restlessly flipping through channels with a stubborn frown. Without looking at me, he tells me to meet Pops in the backyard. I flick my hand for a goodbye, walking out to the backyard.

"Pops? What's the problem now? Is your thumbs still not green?" I cackle, putting my hands into my pockets. He scoffs back and points to something in the bushes. "Don't get the axe. It's a surprise." He grunts, kneeling down with clippers, clipping the shrubs that grow in our yard. I roll my eyes. "Pops, this better be worth my time. Helios and I are planning to train," I say, staring to the sleeping Helios. "If he wakes up…" I sigh, walking to one of the bushes. I kneel down and examine it until something tackles me in the chest, sending Helios and me onto the ground. Helios now awake, his anger gets the best of him, tackling the thing that jumps out at us. I lift myself up to see Helios and a Chespin wrestling. "Okay okay! Enough Helios!"

"Char?!" He whines, pointing to the Chespin. The Chespin leaps to his feet and nods, puffing out his chest, leaning to Helios' face. "Chespin ches…" He teases Helios. Knowing my partner, I snatch him when he successfully slugs Chespin in the face. "Helios! I _understand_ your anger, but Pops is offering him to us as another group member, so be on your best behavior. He's your...brother now. "

"…Char." He spits, turning his head away from me. The Chespin walks with pride, his hand on his hips to Helios. Helios growls and blasts a Flamethrower to Chespin's face. "HELIOS! ENOUGH!" I boom, scaring Helios and Chespin to the point that Chespin begins to cough violently. "Char…!" Helios whines, attempting to make me feel bad. I roll my eyes and nod. "Yes, I know. You're mad that he woke you up. I'll talk to him and explain your temper so that all of this will _not_ happen again. Is that a deal?"

Helios snaps his attention to Chespin, who's tapping his foot impatiently for his answer. He sighs and nods without any eye contact. I smile and pat him on his head before waving Chespin on to my room. Helios comes after me. "Helios, stay with Guzma. He'll be alright with you."

Helios scoffs and runs off while Chespin and I sit on the backyard's patio's chairs. "Chespin. I'm terribly sorry about Helios, but he's right about you scaring him. He's not real fond of that…actually, is anyone?"

Chespin shakes his head no. I laugh and nod. "Yeah. Now Chespin, to tell you the truth, Helios' temper is the only thing you need to be concerned with. He's a great Pokemon and his strength will protect us, so make sure to stay on his good side."

"Chespin." He nods with a blank expression. I sit him on my lap and put my hand on his quills. "Now Chespin, let's get you a name. Have any ideas?"

"Ches." He shakes his head no. I smile and stare into the sky. Chespin follows my lead, watching the clouds as they slide away through the sky. The sight of the cloud's gentle, innocent movements strikes an idea.

As a kid, I loved Fairy types. Slurpuff, of course had to be my favorite, and with fairies comes the idea of Titania from _Midnight Summer's Dream_ by Shakespeare, and the brother? None other than Oberon.

"Chespin, your name is Oberon. Is that acceptable?" I ask, ruffling his quills lightly. He stares at me and smiles, nodding. "Chespin ches!" He squeals, waving his arms. I nod, letting him down. "Now first things first Oberon, you need a dog collar to match us. I believe I have an extra from Helios' collection. Stay here." I say, pointing to him. I dash through the house, somehow not catching the attention of Helios and Guzma as they watch TV. I run into my room, open my closet, and snatch the box with Helios' extra dog collars, slide down the railing and dash back to Oberon. He notices me and runs to me when I kneel, opening the box. His eyes shoot open with sparkles with his mouth agape. "Ches…!"

"Yeah. Now, let's find one. Ah! This looks right. Here, let's see…" I whisper, clipping it on him. Oberon smiles and nods, approving the collar, skipping around the patio. The collar fitted perfectly. I rise to my feet and grab him and the box. I run to Helios and Guzma, who are now playing _GTA_ on the X-Box. I lean on the wall and tap my foot. Helios looks at me and pauses the game. "Char?"

"Helios, it's time for breakfast! Get your flaming tail over here and eat!" I yell happily, letting Oberon hop onto the ground. Helios cheers and runs with me and Oberon to the kitchen, where Pops already has pancakes and Pokémon food for Oberon and Helios sitting out on the table. I hop onto my chair and begin shoving food into my mouth, syrup drooling down my cheek. I wipe it with a napkin before going for more. Helios and Oberon pop pellets into their mouths rapidly. 4 minutes later, we finish our breakfast, dash out of the house with a hollered goodbye.

When I run to the Pokemon Center, Pops catches up to me, two items dangling out of his hand. I stare at him. "Pops…what are those things? That looks like a-!"

"Island Challenge symbol? Yes. And the other is a matching star necklace from Guzma. This is your last time seeing him. You're taking the challenge right?" He asks. I stare down at Oberon and Helios, who are staring at me with determined eyes, their fists clenched on their chest. I smile and nod, receiving both items. "Yes…I am."


	5. The Battle Buffet

(Kacie's View)

(Five Days Later)

(Ship to Hau'oli City)

"YAHOO! HAU'OLI CITY HERE WE COME!" I holler to the distant Hau'oli city that towers over the sea's beaches in the deck of the ship, clinging onto the sail's pole with the rushing wind blowing my hair wildly. Helios and Oberon leap onto my shoulders and raise a hand, hollering to the city too. I laugh, glancing at each of them before back to the city's shore. "K guys, first things first. We've trained lots at home, but now were amping the level on that! These challenges are tougher than Wimpod is, so our first stop is at the Trainer's School."

"Char?" Helios stares to the corner of my eyes, puzzled. Oberon whines and shakes his head vigorously. "Ches chespin! Ches ches ches!" He screams. I roll my eyes, groaning. "No, we _aren't_ learning there Oberon, we're _battling_ there! Trainers on the Island Challenge get to battle the students see? That's our first step before the Trial."

"Chespin!" He cheers happily. Helios, on the other hand, scoffs. "Hm? Helios? What was _that_? I thought you'd be happy for more intense training!" I holler, the wind picking up in my ears. "Ohh, or aren't you wanting the trial right off the bat?"

"Char!" He happily cheers. Oberon rolls his eyes before commenting on something. Helios, now pissed, leaps off of my shoulder, tackling Oberon off my other. They slam onto the deck, beginning to wrestle fiercely, exchanging punches. I groan, separating them by pushing them with my hands away. "Guys, how many times do I have to _tell_ you?! Stop it now or your Pokeball is your next stop until we get to the school, hear me?"

Helios and Oberon exchange a glance before sighing, lowering their heads somberly. "Charmander…" "Chespin ches…" They sigh. I stand to my feet, putting my hands on my hips with a slight nod. "Good. That's what I like to hear! I better not be disappointed in _either_ of you. I say with a hint of rising temper. I turn to the front of the ship to see us nearing the docks. I snap my fingers, getting their attention, pointing behind me. They gape their mouths, eyes sparkling with joy. Hopping onto my shoulders once more, we head off the ship, go through the station and beheld the biggest city in Alola.

Even though there's no skyscrapers, lines of buildings surround the busy streets. Ahead is a police station, which can be a problem for my apparel (Punk style and police force do _not_ mix well). Across the street is the city hall, a mansion at the end of the road and a Pokémon Center. Helios and Oberon stare restlessly around while I begin wandering around. Helios points to a building. Staring up, I see a Slurpuff on a board. I roll my eyes. " _Helios…really_? _Now_ you have to?" I groan. Helios laughs and nods. "Charmander!"

 _Should have seen THAT coming._ I grunt to myself, beginning to wander around more. Up the street is another Pokemon Center, shops and my personal favorite, the mall. I've heard there's a buffet that you battle for the food. Being hungry right now makes it sure sound like a deal. After discussing the idea to Oberon and Helios, we quickly agree on the idea to substitute the buffet for the school and soon dash to the mall.

The mall, as expected, has many shops. Expensive apparel shop, the buffet, a riding station and stands with rare stones. I glance to Helios and Oberon again. "Ready guys? We're going in."

"Char-mander!"

"Chespin!" They cheer, raising their hands in approval. With a nod, we walk into the buffet area, paid 1200 poke, got shown to our seats, and then got permission to feast. Helios and Oberon hop off my shoulders and dash down to the buffet. I sure had a close eye on them when they did; those rascals sure know how to get into trouble with me.

Walking down, Helios points to a plate of pasta with the scent of Tamato sauce, the spiciest berry in the world. I roll my eyes. "Helios, you and your spices. Okay, we'll get some."

"Not on my watch kid!" Someone yells behind me. We all turn to see a little boy preschooler with a Yungoos next to him. "Me and Yun Yun will get that! Battle us miss!" He shouts. Helios clenches his fist, staring right to the Yungoos' eyes. I glance at him and nod. "You got it! We got the first move! Helios! Ember!"

Helios leaps into the air and arches his back before blasting tiny embers right toward the Yungoos. "Yun Yun! Mud slap to intercept!" He cries. Yungoos forms mud on his tail and flings it into the embers. As the embers disintegrate, Helios' fist is cocked back, him falling right to Yungoos. "Helios! Cut now!"

"Bite Yun Yun!" He cries. Ynugoos chomps Helios' white glowing fist, making Helios wince and growl in pain. I grin and command a Flamethrower. Helios opens his evincing eyes a bit more before engulfing Yungoos in flames. With a fireball for the end, Yungoos wobbles on his feet, falling onto his side on the end. "Yun Yun!"

"Yes! Nice job Helios!" I punch out a fist in front of me in victory. Helios spins around to me. "Char-mander!" He cheers, rotating his fist in the air. Oberon, seeming unimpressed, turns his head and spits. Helios tackles him in rage, but I soon break them up. "Oberon, last warning."

"Ches-!" He begins to complain, but I stand back up. "No buts mister. You're up next you know. Let's get Helios' food, then we'll get some salad for you." I say, giving him a thumbs up. He winks back and returns the favor. We head off to the salad bar only to be challenged by a Lass, sending out a Pikipek.

"Hm…not bad. Oberon, let's see those moves of yours! Start off with Pin Missile!" I yell, pointing to the Pikipek. The Lass calls out to dodge. Pikipek swiftly and easily dodges it before being commanded a Peck attack. I grin. "Grab the beak with Vine Whip and then draw it in!"

"Chespin!" He yells, extending vines from his shoulder, wrapping them successfully around Pikipek's beak. Oberon arches his back, drawing Pikipek for a close ranged attack. "Oberon Rock Smash! End it!"

"Chespin!" He roars, slugging Pikipek in the chest, sending it right toward the Lass' feet. "Pikipek! Get up! I know you can do it!" She screams. Pikipek struggles to stand, which gives me the opportunity for an ending blow. "Oberon! Hidden Power!"

Oberon, putting his hands together, forms 5 water balls before thrusting his hands out, sending them crashing into Pikipek. The Lass, distraught, returns Pikipek and takes a step back. I grab some salad for Oberon and headed for the Steak dish, which no one was around. I put one on my plate, looking around for any other challengers. Helios and Oberon run back to our table with me right behind them. I sit the food down, letting them begin to feast. In fact, when I swallow my first bite after cutting my steak, Helios wipes his mouth with his arm, already halfway done with the pasta. Oberon and I exchange shocked and slightly worried eyes to each other. "Helios, don't eat that fast! You'll get a stomach ache!"

Helios lifts his head to me, rolling his eyes. "Mander…" He groans, staring at me with frustration, now slowly eating. I scoff and for the rest of the meal, we eat in silence. I take their plates away, pick them up and soon ran out of the buffet, slowing down when exiting the mall. "Helios…I didn't mean to make you angry." I whisper. He rolls his eyes again. I snicker. "What is it with you and rolling your eyes. Seriously, we are _so_ alike."

"Char." He grins, his side teeth showing. I look to him, then to Oberon and grin. "Guys, training tomorrow. If that goes well, then we'll find the first trial captain. But now, let's go to sleep! To the Pokémon Center!"


	6. Aye Aye Captain

(Open Field)

(Kacie's View)

(The Next Day)

"Helios! Oberon! Listen up!" I holler, standing up to my feet in the open field that's outside of Hau'oli City. Helios and Oberon, playing in a nearby tree, hear my voice, hop off the tree and runs to me, both of them smiling.

"Char!" "Chespin!" Both of them salute me. I stand tall and play around too, saluting them. "Okay guys! Today's training is a special one! You guys are battling each other, with my commands of course." I smile, kneeling down to them. They glance at each other, both face's growing a grin. I grin to, rub their heads, and stood up, waving them to me. Helios and Oberon run up to me right when I stop in the middle of the field where only grass and a single tree are found. I tell Oberon to come with me to the tree. He, a bit confused cocks his head. "Ches?"

"Oh, this will be our side Oberon. Helios will start around the same distance away as a battlefield's sides." I explain, leaning back on the trunk of the tree. Oberon pokes my leg, pointing to Helios, who's waving to me. "Char! Char _mander_!"

"Well then…let's get started guys!" I holler, pointing my index finger to Helios. "Oberon! Use Hidden Power! Helios, slice them apart with Cut!" I command them, shouting with an excited tone. Oberon jumps into the air, extends his arms to form 6 water balls. He spins horizontally, sending the balls, one by one, to Helios, who's running right toward him, his claws glowing white. Helios dodges the first 3, slicing the rest, slamming his tail onto Oberon in the end, sending him to my feet. Oberon, unfazed, stands up.

"Helios! Ember and Oberon, use Pin Missile!" I command. My heart now begins to pump hard that I believed that it could explode any second. Helios arches his back, gathering fire power in his mouth. Oberon screams a battle cry, making his quills glow a brighter green, launching 6 pins on strings toward Helios. Helios unleashes his Ember attack, frying the Pin Missiles, some making it through, landing on Oberon's skin. He shields his eyes with the embers popping on his skin and slides back a bit, but he holds firm.

"Awesome Oberon! Now Pin Missile again! Helios, you use Metal Claw!" I command, my face now creeping up a grin. Oberon arches his back again, sending the Pin Missiles roaring toward Helios, whose claws are glowing gray. He successfully dodges a couple of the Pin Missiles, but one strikes him in the chest. He slides back a bit, giving me a chance to call Oberon to use Rock Smash.

"Chespin!" He roars, slamming his glowing white hand into Helios' stomach. Helios cries out in pain as he flies into the air. "Helios! Flamethrower now! And Oberon, you dodge!"

At those words, Helios regains focus, arches his back further, launching a scorching Flamethrower. Its heat radiating off the orange stream of fire down to me and Oberon. Oberon dashes to the left to dodge, where Helios blasts another Flamethrower. The Flamethrower grazes the frton of Oberon's foot, sending him flying right toward Helios. Helios points his body into a bullet shape, accelerating himself toward Oberon.

"Oberon! Rock Smash and Helios, you use Metal Claw!" I holler, thrusting my hand up into the air. Helios and Oberon scream a battle cry, slugging their hands onto each other. A huge smoke cloud blows through the field, making me shield my eyes. In the end, Helios and Oberon are lying on their backs, both fainted. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow guys. That battle sure had heat. Well done, both of you." I whisper, picking them up in my arms. Helios and Oberon weakly open their eyes, staring into mine. "Mander…" "Chespin…" They say hoarsely, their energy dissipated. I put Helios on my shoulder while Oberon is cradled in my left arm. I, for some odd reason, calmly walk to the Pokémon Center.

 _Ding_

I ring the bell on Nurse Joy's front counter, calling her in. She walks to me, smiling. "Hello. May I help you?" She asks, her head slightly cocked to the side. I, a bit puzzled at her not noticing the _obvious_ injured Pokemon on my shoulder _and_ in my arms. "Uh…my _Pokémon_?" I inflect. She, now noticing both of them, laughs. "Oh! I'm sorry miss! If you don't mind, I'll take them into our room for recovery." She giggles, extending her hands. I lay Helios first into her hands, which she transfers him to her Chasney helper. Chansey lays him on a stretcher. We all repeat with Oberon. I watch both of them disappear into the medical rooms.

A good 20 minutes later, Helios and Oberon, once again, begin to taunt, pick on, and fight each other while I lay a picnic blanket in the same open field that we battled on. I groan, separate them by picking them up, and put them on opposite sides of the blanket before opening up the basket.

Soon taking out their Pokémon Food, we all ate in silence, which is true until a man with purplish hair walks up to us with a Yungoos beside him. "Miss? May I sit with you? Yungoos seems quite fond of your two partners there." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "Really? Huh."

"Char!" Helios then squeals. Oberon, the man, his Yungoos and I look toward him. Oberon then nods and squeals too. "Well…okay. Come sit down with us."

"Thank you miss…?" He inflects, still not knowing my name. "Kacie."

"Kacie. That's a wonderful name." He smiles. "And what are those rascals' names?" He asks. I laugh, amused at his last note. "Yes, they _are_ rascals for sure. The Charmander's name is Helios and the Chespin's name is Oberon." I say, rubbing their heads, and then began to drink some Lemonade. The man smiles. "Well, my name is Illima; I'm the first trial's captain."

 _PPPPHHHHH_

I turn my head away from the group, spewing my lemonade out of my slightly opened mouth. I spin around. "The _CAPTAIN_?! I'm on the island challenge actually, so does that mean I'll have to battle you?" I shout, leaping to my feet. He laughs. "Not necessarily, but we can if you wish." He says in a confident, nonchalant voice, standing up to his feet. "So? Should we do it now?"

" _Now_?!" I gasp. Helios and Oberon, now taking control, run in front of my feet. They both thrust one of their fists out in agreement to fight. I stare at them in disbelief.

Are we actually ready? Is this a good idea? So many questions and too little answers show themselves, but there's one thing for sure. Helios and Oberon look ready. They're fired up, raring to go for a nice, real challenger battle. I sigh. "Well, they seem ready, so yes. We're all ready. Let the battle begin!"


	7. Kacie vs Illima

(Kacie's View)

(Illima's House)

(15 Minutes Later)

"Father, will you begin the match for us?" Illima asks his father, who's standing as referee on the referee's stand in their family's own battlefield outside their house. He smiles, raising his hand up. "The battle between Illima and Kacie will now commence! Each side will use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue! Let it start!" He shouts, slicing the air downwards.

"So Kacie! I must warn you this is more difficult than any wild Pokémon battle and you'll see that here and now with my first Pokémon!" He shouts, puffing his chest out in pride. Snatching an Ultra Ball from his belt, he chucks it to the center of the battlefield.

"Smer." His Smeargle says in a lonely voice. I cross my arms, a bit disappointed at his strongest Pokémon's species. "A Smeargle huh? Alright then…" I say, slowly grabbing Helios' ball from my belt. I throw it up in the air, catch it, and threw it to the center of the field.

"Charmander!" Helios says, clenching his fist. Illima nods to me, which I return the favor. "You ready Kacie? I'll start this party! Smeargle, use Water Gun!" He shouts, his smile creeping up his face as he points to Helios. Smeargle grabs his tail, aims the tip of it at Helios, and blasts it straight toward him. "Helios! Dodge it!"

Helios summersaults to the left, dodging the Water Gun before running right toward Smeargle. Illima grins. "Smeargle! Use Ember now!" He shouts. "Helios! Use Ember too! Cancel it out!" I scream. Helios, on the run, couldn't arch his back, so his attack came out a split second after the first couple of embers hit his body. Helios' Ember attack cancels the rest of Smeargle's Ember, leaving Smeargle vulnerable when the embers clear. "Helios! Cut!"

"Smeargle! Ctach his tail with yours, then throw him up!" Illima snaps his finger. Helios dives in for his Cut attack, but like his master commanded him to do, Smeargle wraps his tail around Helios', sending him into the air. "Now Smeargle, finish with Water Gun,"

"HELIOS!" I scream right as the Water Gun attack strikes him in the chest. Helios falls onto his stomach right at my feet. I kneel to him in frantic worry. "Helios, can you go on?" I whisper, rubbing his head. He lifts himself to his feet, turns around, walks a couple steps forward, and blasts a bit of flames for a taunt. Illima grins. "Well, he's not giving up any time soon. Good." He says, snapping his fingers. "Smeargle, use Tackle."

"Draw them in…" I whisper. Helios nods without turning to me. I clench my fists while Smeargle charges at Helios. At the right time, I command Helios to block with a Cut in an X formation of his arms. Smeargle's Tackle attack slams into Helios' arms, exerting enough force to make him slide to my feet. "Helios! Flamethrower! Finish him!"

Helios blasts a scorching hot Flamethrower into Smeargle's face. Smeargle, in severe pain, lets Helios go, shields his eyes with his hands, and stumbles back. Helios ends his attack for both of us to see Smeargle's condition. In the end, we all see Smeargle on his knees, struggling to get up. Helios turns his head slightly and nods. "Char."

"Yeah. We'll finish him. Helios! Cut!" I holler, my voice expressing pure joy. Helios grins, runs to Smeargle, who has now risen to his feet, but it was too late as Helios slams his white glowing claws right into Smeargle's chest, sending him flying right next to Illima's feet.

"Smeargle is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner!" Illima's father exclaims. Helios turns and runs to me, arms extended for a hug. I fall to my knees, receiving his hug. "That's my boy Helios! You rocked that!"

"Char!" He squeals, releasing his hug. I stare into his determined eyes, and despite my wish for him to rest, I nod. "You ready man?" I say. He nods before running to the field again. Illima, now returning his Smeargle and giving him some thankful words, smiles at me. "What an impressive style of battling! And _this_ is your first _Trainer_ battle?! Incredible!"

"It's not me Illima. It's all my Pokémon who deserves the credit! I'm just here for their support!" I holler back. Illima nods in approval, understanding my moral on Pokémon battles. He snatches his last Pokémon's ball before throwing it.

"Grrrr…" His Yungoos growls. Helios stands firm, clenching his fists, ready to fight. Illima, once again, calls out the first attack. "Yungoos! Bite!"

"Helios! Stop him with Flamethrower!" I holler out. Helios waits, and then at the time Yungoos leaps into the air, fangs open, he arches his back much quicker than usual and blasts his Flamethrower, engulfing Yungoos in scorching fire. Yungoos howls in pain, slamming into the ground. However, to all surprise, he stands up without hesitation and struggle. This battle now proves to be harder than originally thought. I called out the next attack. "Helios! Cut!"

"Yungoos! Tackle!"

Helios and Yungoos charge at each other, eyes of determination flaring from their eyes. Right before Helios could slam his Cut onto Yungoos' back, Yungoos tackles Helios with such force that Helios slams into a tree right behind me. Helios falls down, moaning weakly.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Yungoos is the winner!"

"Helios! You okay?" I scream, sliding on my knees to Helios. He moans, weakly looking into my eyes. I smile, lifting him gently into my arms. I walk to my spot and put him down before looking at, holding Oberon's ball. "Helios my boy, ready to watch?"

Helios, disappointed at his inability to win, shakes his head, lowering it into his arms. I roll my eyes. "Okay man, as you wish. Oberon! Destroy them!"

"Ches-pin!" Oberon says, puffing his chest out. Illima laughs at Oberon's prideful entry. "He's a prideful one, isn't he?"

"Yeah. That's Oberon for ya. Now instead of talking, let's get back to battling." I say, punching my fist in front of me. "Now _I'll_ start this party! Oberon! Pin Missile!"

"Chespin!" Oberon hollers, jumping into the air, arching his back before firing 6 Pin Missiles toward Yungoos. "Yungoos! Dodge!" Illima hollers out, a hint of fright in his voice. Yungoos dashes through 3 of the Pin Missiles, but the other 3 slam into him, sending him into the air. "Oberon! Combination move time! Vine Whip! Grab him!"

Oberon, as Yungoos flies through the air fazed, grabs him with his vines and pulls Yungoos in. "Now Rock Smash! End him!" I yell, thrusting a fist above me into the air. Oberon cocks his arm back, his fist glowing orange. "Yungoos! Bite the fist!"

Yungoos, being pulled in by Oberon, regains focus and turns so that his fangs are able to bite down on Oberon's fist. Oberon, only right before the move hits, winces for the oncoming pain from the Bite attack.

"CHES!" Oberon cries out in pain before shaking his fist loose. Yungoos falls to the ground, unfazed from the Rock Smash that was in his mouth. Oberon falls onto his back, but soon flips to his feet. He turns his head to me and grins. "Chespin ches."

"Oh yes. They're strong all right. And that's what we want! But no more talk Oberon, let's finish them! Pin Missile!"

"Dodge it, and then Tackle!" Illima yells. Yungoos, like before, dashes around 3 of the Pin Missiles, but gets hit by the other 3, sending him flying into the air. However, instead of the Vine Whip/ Rock Smash combo, I turned for the move Illima and Yungoos hasn't witnessed before. "Oberon! Hidden Power!"

"Yungoos! Pursuit!"

Yungoos surrounds himself with a black aura while he flies toward the ground and while the water balls plummet toward him. Yungoos hits his tail on the water balls, shattering them before he slams onto the ground; a dust cloud surrounds his impact zone. When the dust cloud settles, Yungoos is struggling to stand onto his feet. This could be our chance. "Oberon! Rock Smash! END HIM!" I scream. Oberon begins to charge at the now standing Yungoos. Illima calls out a powerful Take Down attack right as Oberon reaches half-way. Yungoos roars, charging right into Oberon's fist. A huge dust could answers the collision.

"OBERON!" I scream.

"YUNGOOS!" Illima screams.

When the dust cloud clears, Illima, Helios and I behold the fallen Yungoos and Oberon. Illima's father raises both of his hands up. "Both Yungoos and Chespin are unable to battle! The overall battle is a draw!"

"Oberon? You okay?" I holler, snatching the now sitting Helios off of his butt, running toward Oberon, who's pushing himself up. "Chespin…" He moans with a weak frown. I lift him up in my other arm. I begin to turn around, but Illima runs to me, asking if he could come with me to the Pokémon Center. Soon agreeing, we both arrive and left our Pokemon with Nurse Joy. Illima waves me over to a couch.

"Hey…Kacie right?" He asks, hoping not to miscall me. I nod. "Yeah. What's up Illima?" I say. "I just wanted to say the battle we just fought just refreshed me with an adrenaline rush that I haven't felt in a _long_ while. Thank you."

"Illima! Don't _thank_ me! It was _so_ much fun though!" I laugh. He chuckles and stands up. "Well Kacie, you're wanting to go on the Island Trials right?" Illima asks, his voice now sadder than normal. Concerned, I nod. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Actually, you need a Z-Ring to do that. It's for the Z Crystals." He sighs. I sigh too and nod. "Yeah, about that. I really want a Key Stone, not a Z-Ring. That's a problem that I hadn't thought of…" I whisper. Right when I said that, the memory of Pops giving me the Island Emblem rockets into my mind. "But…why did I even _get_ an emblem? If I don't _want_ a Z-Ring, how could I get one?" I ask, standing onto my feet. Illima, silenced when I was talking, seemed to remember something. "I think I can tell you why, but rather than telling you, I'll _show_ you. And besides, everyone's back." He smiles, pointing to Nurse Joy. Helios, Oberon, and Illima's Smeargle and Yungoos hop off a stretcher, running onto us. I hug Helios and Oberon, whispering how proud I was of them. They smile in approval before I ask Illima what he meant.

"Well, if you'll come with me, I'll show you. We're heading to Iki Town. You ready?"

"Iki Town?" I whisper, before smiling. "Alright! Helios, Oberon? Ready to go?"

"Char!" "Chespin!" They holler, raising their hands in approval, and with that, all of us soon started our short journey to Iki Town.


	8. One Shot Wonder

(Iki Town)

(Kacie's View)

(One Hour Later)

Iki Town, the place where new trainers pick their new Pokemon couldn't have been a more peaceful place to do so. Relaxing traditional Alolan music, wooden homes with traditional art on them, and the best of all, a huge wooden square stage for battles sits in the center of town. I gaze around the town as Illima and I walk through the wooden arch that welcomes us to the town.

"Ah Illima! There you are! You're 15 minutes late!" A voice hollers from a huge house in the right corner of the town. We all spot a fat man (I'm not afraid of that term by the way) in a yellow jacket on the patio of that house. Illima waves his hand. "Hey Hala! Good to see you! Sorry we're late though!"

"Hahaha!" He laughs jollily, putting his hands on his hips. "It's no problem Illima, so, is this the kid who tied with you?" He says, now turning his attention to me and Helios, who's napping on my arm (Oberon is in his ball; he and Helios fought again). I nod to Hala. "Yes sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you kid. What's your name?" He asks, putting his hand on his hips again, adjusting his left leg to support his massive weight. "Kacie. And this little guy is Helios. He's my partner." I whisper, rubbing Helios' head. He laughs jollily again. "Well sure! It's no wonder he's out of his ball! But enough introductions you two, let's talk about the real topic in my house." He says, walking off and waving us to follow him. Illima does not hesitate to follow, so I, after a tiny bit of hesitation, run to the side of Illima. Hala opens the door, letting us in first. I nod as thanks, walking inside the one roomed house. Hala closes the door quietly before waving us to a group of seats. We all sit down on the woven seats. Hala leans down, clasps his hands together before sighing. "Kacie, I know you want to Mega Evolve your Charmander when it evolves into a Charizard, but-"

"But what?!" I boom, interceding Hala's words that were about to come out of his mouth. He snaps an intimidating look to me, which freezes me in place. He sighs again, continuing his statement. " _But_ I'm not sure if you and your Charmander's bond are on the right track, after all, we _did_ just meet."

"Well Mr. Hala, I must inform you that I hatched him, bottle fed him and raised him like he was my son. We're going on the _right_ track. I'm sure!" I yell a bit too loudly, walking up Helios. He groans, yawns and rubs his eyes. "Char…?!" He weakly whines. I smile, take him off my shoulder and laid him on my lap. He stares up to me while I look down to him. "We were just talking about you. I told Mr. Hala here about our mother/son like bond."

"Char?" He cocks his head, a bit confused at my words, but his confusion soon fades when a huge smile creeps up his face. He nods with that smile. "Charmander!"

"That's my boy." I laugh, rubbing his head. He laughs, climbs up onto my shoulder, and waves to Hala. Hala laughs and waves back. "Well _he_ certainly agrees too. But that's not enough." He says, I then try to blurt another "WHAT?!", but he lifts his index finger to shush me. "I am _asking_ for a battle. Do you find this acceptable?"

"Well of course! That's why we're on the island journey after all! To get stronger! Bring it on Mr. Hala!" I holler, standing to my fist, putting a fist near my heart. Helios copies my actions, his eyes lighting up with blazing fire. His tail flame also flares up. Hala laughs jollily. "That's the spirit Kacie! Let's get right to it!" He says before standing up and walking out of the house. I run out after him to the wooden square in the center of the town. We both walk onto our sides, standing tall and proud, ready to prove our worth as a Trainer. He lays his hands on his hips before, with his left hand, grabs a Pokeball from his pocket. "Okay Crabrawler! You're up!"

"Brawl!" Crabrawler says, puncing his fists. Helios stares to me in disbelief as I snatch Oberon's Pokeball. I wink back at him, telling him that he needs more experience. He rolls his eyes, climbs off of me and stands beside my left leg. "Okay Oberon! Destroy him!"

"Chespin!" Oberon says, puffing out his chest in pride. Hala, amused, laughs. "Prideful one huh? Nice. I enjoy seeing self-pride in Pokémon. Now enough of that, I'll start the battle! Crabrawler! Bubblebeam!

Pin Missile!" I yell. Oberon launches 6 Pin Missiles, colliding and decimating the bubbles . Hala calls for Crabrawler to use Focus Punch. I call for Oberon to use Rock Smash to intercept.

I had no idea how strong Crabrawler actually was.

In the collision, Oberon flies behind me into a tree, fainted. It was a one shot wonder. Both Helios and I run to Oberon, who lifts himself up. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Ches…" He whispers hoarsely. I, distraught about Hala's strength, ponder if I should forfeit the match. Helios watches my jittering eyes, unable to think properly. He lays a hand on my arm, staring at me. I look to him. "Char?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, but Helios…" I begin. He cocks his head, unsure of what to expect. "…You're not going to appreciate what I'm going to say to Hala."

"Char?" He asks, cocking his head some more. I pick Oberon in my arms, turn to Hala, and bow. "I think this battle is over." I whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Hm? _Over_? How come?" He asks, curious with my remark. I look down to Helios, who's tearing up in the eyes. "Look, I'm…I'm not just going to continue the battle, knowing that Helios, no offense, would just get pummeled like Oberon. They're basically the same in strength. I just don't need to see them get pummeled. That's immature right there."

"Kacie?" Hala asks. I look up to him; a bit frightened, thinking that forfeiting could make him angry. He smiles. "You're a good Trainer to forfeit like that. It's not everyday someone can do it so easily."

"It wasn't easy Hala. I-." I begin. He raises his index finger up, silencing my next words. He walks and stops right in front of me, his fat body towering over me. He leans down and whispers. "Kacie, I'm going to promise you something. I indeed possess a Key Stone. You'll be the one who receives it."

"Really?!" I shout. He winces. "Shh. Yes, but you have to do your part and find the Mega Stone for Helios, but when you do, come back to Iki Town; I'll give it to you there. Deal?"

"Yeah. It's a deal."


	9. First Wild Capture

(Iki Town)

(3 Days Later)

(Kacie's View)

I'm forever grateful for Hala's contribution to my training, giving me helpful advice, training and even letting me sleep in his grandson's bed (after being cleaned of course) at night. This really upped my spirits for training with Hala and his Mankey with Helios since Oberon has been training for an extra day than Helios.

At the moment, Helios collided a Metal Claw with Mankey's Karate Chop, sending both of them to their respected Trainer's feet. Hala, impressed, lays his hands on his hips. "That was a brilliant Metal Claw Helios! Well done!" He laughs. Helios cocks his fist back in pride, a huge, evil grin creeping up his face. Hala, looking at me, nods, a signal to continue. I nod back, agreeing to continue, point my finger toward Mankey and commanded Helios to use Flamethrower. Helios, now thanks to Hala's training, does not arch his back, but instead stomps his foot, blasting a Flamethrower. Hala calls for Mankey to jump and use another Karate Chop.

"Helios! Backflip, then use Cut!" I holler. Mankey, thrusting down his Karate Chop, barely misses Helios' tail as Helios backflips, turns on his right foot, and slams his Cut into Mankey's chest. Mankey slides on his left knee to Hala's feet, struggling to stand.

"Helios! Flamethrower! End him!" I yell confidently, thrusting my hand up. Helios stomps his foot and blasts the now standing Mankey past Hala and into a tree. He slides down the tree, fainted. Helios, now celebrating, wails in pride, runs to me and leaps into my arms. I slam onto my bottom and laugh. "O _kay_ Helios! You did awesome!"

"Char!" He exclaims, twirling his fist in the air. I laugh, pick him up before standing up. "So Hala! How'd that hit you? Being beat by a rookie?" I yell. Hala jollily laughs, amused by my words. "Not too shabby actually. You're just a strong as my grandson!" He laughs. Helios, confused, turns to me. I shrug my shoulders, as unaware as Helios is. "Um Hala? Who's your grandson?"

"I am!" A voice hollers in the distance. Helios, Hala and I turn to see a dark green haired boy in orange clothes, wearing a yellow backpack with a huge smile. He waves to us. Hala laughs and happily waves back, and as for me? I shyly wave, expressing a bit of embarrassment to Helios, my teeth clenched. The boy runs up to his grandson. "Yahoo! Hey Gramps! How's ya doin'?"

"Good, good Hau. I'm just training a rookie Trainer. Her Pokemon seem to be as strong as you! So Hau, what are you doing here?" He asks. Hau takes off his backpack, pulls out a two white napkins, and unravels one, revealing a Big Malasada. He hands Hala one before he devours his own with unreal speed. Helios, disgusted, covers his mouth. I show him an embarrassed smile. "Yeah…I feel the same way too." I whisper to him. He nods, his mouth still covered. Hau wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "So Gramps? She's _as_ strong as me?"

"Yes. So you're wanting to battle her? How many Pokemon you have?"

"One. I have Rowlet with me." He says, putting his hand behind his head. Hala, to Hau's disappointment, shakes his head. "No. I'm afraid that's going to be a too hard of a match. She has a Grass _and_ Fire Type. Rowlet's not very effective on _either_ of them." He explains, laying his hand on his grandson's shoulder. Hau stares to the ground, sighing an "Aw…", nodding soon after in understanding.

"Well Hau, I suggest something for you two. Why not go to Route 1 and find a new Pokémon on your team? It'll be helpful for sure." He explains very briefly, turning us around and pushing us out of Iki Town from the back. Hau, a bit embarrassed, looks at me. "Sorry."

"Yeah…" I whisper back. He stops us in front of the wild grass, pats both of us on the back and walks off. Hau, with no hesitation, runs into the grass, searching closely in the trees and in the bushes. I groan, roll my eyes at his dumb tactics, put my hands in my pockets before walking into the grass, staring into a rustling tree. Helios stands on my shoulder, squinting his eyes.

WHAM

Helios is knocked off my shoulder and onto the ground by what resembles a tiny box. I snap to Helios, who kicks the Pokémon off. I realize the Pokémon is a Grubbin, a Bug Type. The Grubbin jumps toward Helios, his pincers glowing white. I, in response, call out an Ember. The embers fling the weaker Grubbin toward a tree. However, right as he reaches the tree, he flips so that his bottom bounces of the tree. His pincers, once again, glows white.

"Helios! Cut!" I holler. Helios swipes his hand to his side, letting it glow before charging at the in-flight Grubbin. With a swift duck, Grubbin flies over Helios, and yet he flips to his butt and slams into Helios' back, sending Helios flying. He jumps at Helios again, his pincers still glowing white. I call for Helios to slap Grubbin with his tail before using Cut. Helios, now moving quicker, slaps his tail onto Grubbin, sending him to the floor, but this time he does not react in time to counter. Grubbin slams onto the ground, dust spewing up everywhere. Helios, screaming, cuts downwards onto Grubbin, sending another dust cloud through the air.

"G-G-Gru…" Grubbin grunts, struggling to stand. I, knowing this is our shot, snatch a Pokeball from the side pocket of my Bag, chucking it onto the Grubbin. The Pokeball bounces a bit off of Grubbin before sending Grubbin in as a red beam.

Helios runs to my side, clings to my jeans, and watches, with me, the ball shake. His claws pierce through my jeans as the suspense builds with each shake. But before long, a tiny click pops into our ears. Helios celebrated first.

"Char! Char _mander_ Char!" He squeals, running eagerly to Grubbin's ball. He snatches it up, runs towards me and puts it in my open palm. "Thank you."

"Char Char!" He exclaims, his smile growing. I kneel down and rub his head in affection, giggling. "You're too sweet, you know that?" I laugh. He nods with a huge smile until it shrinks down into a confused frown. He peers around me to see Hau holding a Pichu. I push off my knee to stand, turn around and showed him Grubbin's ball. "Here he is!"

"Sweet! You caught a new partner too! Well mine's a super strong Pichu! Isn't that right?" He says. Pichu nods, puffing up his chest exactly like Oberon. On the other hand, Helios isn't so pleased. He scoffs, snaps his head away and breathes a bit of fire. Pichu cocks his head. "Chu?"

"Don't worry 'bout it Pichu cutie." I say. Pichu nods, climbs up on Hau's shoulder and waves. Hau grins and waves too before running downhill in Route 1. Meanwhile, I head back up to Iki Town.

I quickly find Hala near his house, talking to a man in an opened up lab coat. He notices me and waves in an identical way to Hau. I groan and roll my eyes. _If he's related, I'm not going to be happy._ I think to myself.

Here's the deal. I'm okay with happy-go-lucky people when there are people around, but on my own, it depends. If I had been stuck with Hau, things would go down south _real_ quick. He's _too_ happy (and yes, that's actually a term with me).

Hala, spotting where the man was waving to, waves to me. I run up to them in a scurry, not wanting them to be upset. Hala, with a quick motion, introduces me to the Professor, Professor Kuiki. I smile, nod and tell both of them of Grubbin's capture. Kuiki pats me on the back, congratulating me on my first capture. I, in a polite tone, ask him _not_ to pat me on my back again. He apologizes quickly and wishes us best of luck before running off. Hala turns me around. "Kacie, I think it's time for you to leave Iki Town. You're all prepared to protect that new Grubbin and to train him without losing with Helios and Oberon."

"You think so?! Sweet!" I holler. He nods, leans to my ear and begins to whisper. "And by the way, I still remember our deal. Now I say it's time to say goodbye." He says, now out of my ear. I nod, turning to Helios. "Okay man, say bye."

"Char!" He says, waving. Hala laughs and waves back.

And with that all said and done, Helios and I rush back to Hau'oli City for some training exercises.


	10. Team Skull Invasion

(5 Days Later)

(Kacie's View)

(Hau'oli City; Battle Buffet)

"Excellent job Shredder!" I holler to my newly caught Grubbin after he destroyed a Meowth with Bug Bite. He turns to me, closing his eyes to represent his smile, since he only has pincers for a mouth. "Grubbin!"

"Yeah. You've grown so much in these past 5 days. You're creeping up to them Shredder!" I exclaim, picking him up into my arms. He crawls up my arm onto my shoulder where Helios usually stays on, but he's been in his ball more now. I didn't want him to take over the battles that Shredder needs. I rub his head, snatching the steak we fought for on two plates, run to our table and begin devouring our food. Shredder gulps down huge chunks of steak in a rush, figuring like his life depends on it. I couldn't help but groan. He is _so_ like Helios.

Grabbing our finished plates, I head for the conveyer belt to sit our plates on but the bustling room suddenly quiets down. Shredder, who's on my shoulder, begins to growl. I quickly and nervously put down our plates, spin around, and spot 5 Yungoos surveying the room. A long, nervous silence fills the room as the whole community watches the Yungoos' eyes.

Screams then cut off the silence.

The Yungoos leap above the rails and into the buffet area, snarling at Trainers, sometimes attempting to bite them. Trainers dash out of the buffet, screaming at the top of their lungs for help. I, stunned for a bit, soon regain focus and attempted my escape. I leap over tables, flip over a fallen chair and rocketed to the entrance.

That's when a Yungoos slams onto my back, sending Shredder and I onto our faces. I groan, slowly lifting myself to my feet to only see all 5 Yungoos snarling, circling around me slowly. Shredder, with his rash nature, jumps towards one of the Yungoos, attacking him with Vice Grip. The Yungoos slams into a chair, shattering the legs into a million pieces. The other Yungoos attack Shredder, slapping him with their tails before all the other 4 slam him with a Take Down. Shredder flies onto the struggling-to-stand Yungoos, causing them all to slam into the buffet table, spraying food throughout the area.

"Shredder!" I holler, turning around, successfully leaping over the railing. The Yungoos chase me down, again trapping me in a circle. I clutch the fainted Shredder tightly in my arms. "You're not getting to him." I whisper hoarsely, tears filling up my eyes.

"We don't want Grubbin child." A female voice booms from behind. The Yungoos, hearing the woman's voice, jumps over the railing, and run behind her to 5 adult boys behind her. I, unsure of these people, walk a couple steps closer, analyzing their clothing.

The boys behind her wear similar clothing to me, but at the same type, not quite. All the boys have blue hair and wear a black and white bandana over their mouths. Over their black shirts, they have an odd necklace. The main part looked like a diagonal "S" with teeth coming down. The woman, on the other hand, was _way_ different.

The woman had pink and yellow hair, crap load of make-up on, and a black tank top on with long black pants. She, her hands on her hips, sassily walks to me with her minions, hunched over, walking behind her with their Yungoos next to their respected minion. "Well child, we've been looking for you."

"Oh really? How come woman?" I snap. She, unimpressed at my bravery, rolls her eyes. "Classified child. My name's Plumeria, and _we_ , are Team Skull. Now child, resources tell me that you're beginning your island challenge, correct?"

"Yeah. So what? Are you trying to recruit me? If that's the case, no deal. I have _no_ time for people like you." I snarl, pushing her away from me. She stumbles back, scoffs, snatches a Pokeball from her pocket and holds it to my face. "Look here kid. I don't know why we want you in the first place, but I have no choice to battle you. I'm sorry. Salandit, you're up." She says quickly and calmly in her eerie monotone voice.

"Sssssss…." Her Salandit growls, glaring at Shredder in my arm. I click Shredder's ball onto his head, sending him back into it before snatching, tossing up, catching and then throwing Helios' ball forward.

Helios, popping out, glances at his surroundings before staring at me, a bit frightened. Plumeria, noticing Helios' frightened look, answers his worries. "Oh no little one, you're not battling my brother's over here. It's just you and Salandit."

"Ready man?" I ask. He nods a bit nervously in response. I nod, calling out the first attack. "Helios! Flamethrower!" I holler out. Plumeria answers with her Salandit's own Flamethrower. When colliding, the whole buffet area fills with smoke. Luckily, since it's a battling buffet, no alarms went off and no sprinkler system showered down on us. Covering my mouth, I try to spot Helios, who's engulfed in the smoke. I soon catch a momentary glimpse of his tail flame. Reassuring me, I call for him to use Cut, unaware of Sandalit's next move.

"Salandit! Toxic!"

"Helios! Look out!" I yell. Helios, unable to dodge the oncoming blob of sludge, shields his eyes with his glowing claws. However, the attempt failed miserably, leaving poor Helios stumbling on his feet, whimpering. "Helios~!"

"Oh _poor_ child. You can't defend him, so what's the use of fighting? Come with us and end your poor friend's suffering." Plumeria suggests in a sassy manner, turning to her side, turning her head to me, waving me on. I clench my teeth and shake my head. "No way. We're fighters woman, and that's what we're going to do! Helios, be on guard okay?"

"Ch-ch-Char!" He stutters, still feeling the immense effects of the Toxic. Plumeria shrugs her shoulders. "Very well, if that's what you believe. Salandit, Venoshock!" She says, snapping her fingers. "Helios! Chop them away with Metal Claw, and then slash Salandit with it!"

"Char!" Helios shouts, snapping his head up. He extends steel claws from his claws before dashing into the barrage of toxic drops of liquid that's being pummeled at him. Slashing the oncoming droplets away, Plumeria calls for a Poison Tail. I call for Helios to catch it with his Metal Claws.

When the attacks collide, it was clear that Plumeria's Salandit and Helios are equally matched, despite Helios' condition. While the Poison Tail and Helios' claws tug war at each other, a great chance for a move clicks into my mind, especially since Salandit's mouth is facing Plumeria.

"Helios! Flamethrower!" I holler. Helios, right as Salandit snaps its head to Helios, blasts the Flamethrower into Salandit's face. Salandit, in severe pain, cancels its Poison Tail before stumbling away. I then call for Helios' Cut. Helios, after wincing from the poison's effects, slams his glowing claws into Salandit's chest. Salandit flies up to the ceiling, and then falls onto the ground. To my surprise, Salandit manages to get up (after struggling to do so of course). Helios takes a step back, securing his foothold for Salandit's next attack. Plumeria, now a bit amused by the battling, cracks a weak smile. "Well child, this is going better than planned, but this is the end. Dragon Claw!"

"Cut!"

Helios and Salandit immediately charge at each other, cocking their claws back, surrounding their claws with the aura of dragon energy or pure energy. On collision, a huge cloud blasts throughout the buffet, throwing loose chairs, utensils, and plates with food or without fly everywhere. I bend my knees down, blocking my eyes with my arms as the shockwave drags my feet along the ground. In the end, as the cloud clears, both Salandit and Helios lie fainted on the ground.

I run to Helios and snatch him up into my arms. He winces, opens his eyes slightly, and smiles weakly. "Char…" He whispers, eyes watering. My eyes water up too, even though I don't know why Helios' eyes are tearing up though. I stand up onto my feet, now to see Officer Jenny staring at me with other policemen around. "O-O-Officer! It wasn't me! They-!" I begin. Officer Jenny shakes her head. "We know miss. Witnesses saw what you were doing, fighting the woman."

"Plumeria. Yeah, she was tough." I murmur. "But I need to get to the Pokémon Center! Helios and Shredder needs-!" I try to explain to Officer Jenny that Helios and Shredder (Oberon hasn't battled yet) needed help. Officer Jenny nods. "Yes, I understand. But can we get information as your Pokemon are getting healed? We really need your help."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm going _now_." I snap, pushing her out of the way, running to the Pokémon Center. To my surprise, Nurse Joy had been waiting for me. She runs up to me, I hand her Helios and Oberon's and Shredder's balls and she runs off with Helios in her arms. This finally gave time for me to collapse onto my knees out of nervousness, shock and fright. Officer Jenny, now behind me, asks for the information. I quickly sputter out Plumeria's and her minions' appearances and her tone of voice. Officer Jenny, finally finishing her work, thanks me and runs to the police station with her other policemen. I, a bit more secured, slowly stand up, walk to a chair in the Pokémon Center and sat down, putting my hand on the side of my head.

What just _happened_?


	11. Battling the Totem

(3 Days Later)

(Kacie's View)

(Illima's Trial Cave)

It all leads to this. All the vigorous training I've done with all my Pokemon, all the troubles, injuries, fighting between us leads to this moment.

The clearing of the Rattata's in their burrows took no time at all with Shredder's Bug Bite attack. One after the other, they went down and ran back into their burrows, one actually leaving a Super Potion in its wake. After gathering that, I walk to the entrance of the Totem's burrow only to find two Team Skull Grunts waiting for me.

"Oh _god_ no. Not _you_ guys again…" I groan. The grunts walk up to me, their eyes narrowed, supposedly trying to frighten me. "Don't back talk us like that kid! We're your elders!" They shout, shoving me. I stumble back, but then grin, knowing _exactly_ what to say. "So you're calling yourself _old_? That's lovely, not if _you excuse me_!" I shout in an annoyed tone, pushing them out of my way. They stumble to the side, but remain standing. One of the grunts, in a rash decision, charges at me. I see him doing so in the corner of my eye. I turn around as he closes in and cocked my arm back, soon sending him to the ground with a slug onto his now bloody nose. He howls in pain, clutching his bloody nose as if it was shredded off. His fellow grunt fearlessly charges at me, desiring revenge for his buddy.

Then it happened.

A huge shadow engulfs me for a second as the figure leaps over me. The grunt spins on his feet and dashes off to his fellow grunt and quickly pulls him away. "Um…" I whisper, still processing what I just did and what just happened. My eyes lock onto the figure as it begins to turn to me. "You're the-!"

"RAT!" The Totem Pokémon, Alolan Raticate, roars, lifting its head to the sky. I slowly grab Shredder's ball from my belt loop before holding it in front of me. The Totem Raticate locks its eyes on the ball. "RAT!"

"You're on! Shredder, destroy the Totem!" I yell, spinning on my foot, chucking his ball toward Totem Raticate. Shredder pops out in the sky, falls to the ground, and locks eyes on the Totem Raticate. The Totem Raticate falls onto all fours, growls and roars, charging in a zig-zag pattern to Shredder.

"Shredder! Mud Shot! Slow it down!" I holler. Shredder leaps into the air, beginning to corkscrew in the air, spewing mud at the Totem Raticate. The Totem Raticate swiftly dodges the mud, jumping to Shredder with a Tackle attack. "Bug Bite!"

Shredder's pinchers glow light green as Totem Raticate swings to its side. Shredder's pinchers clamp onto Totem Raticate's side when the side smacks onto him. Shredder winces in pain while Totem Raticate shrieks in pain, swinging its body, dislodging Shredder. Shredder slams onto the ground, struggles for a bit, but stands up, eyes flaming with fire.

"Shredder! That's my boy!" I holler. Shredder glances back at me, quickly nodding before focusing back onto the battle. Totem Raticate, on its feet, surprises all of us by hollering to the sky.

"Rat!" A new voice chatters. Shredder and I look above Totem Raticate to see an Alolan Ratatta jumping off the small cliff to its partner's side. "Shredder!" I holler. "Stay focused! Use Mud Shot!"

"Gru!" He cries, leaping into the air, repeating the corkscrews as before, spewing mud toward both Totem Raticate and Alolan Ratatta. Totem Raticate, once again, dodges the mud swiftly, but the Alolan Ratatta doesn't, now covered in mud. Alolan Ratatta, pissed off, jumps right at shredder, fangs wide open. "Shredder! Bug Bite!" I yell. Shredder nose dives into Alolan Ratatta with Bug Bite, sending them both onto ground.

Alolan Ratatta fainted; Shredder stands up, but that's when Totem Raticate unleashes its revenge attacks. Totem Raticate grabs Shredder with its tail, flings it up before using Tackle in the air. Shredder sky rockets in the air before plummeting down onto the earth.

"Grub-b-bin..." Shredder whimpers, fainted. I dash to him and gently pick him up in my arms. "Hey Shredder, you okay?" I whisper, walking back to my spot. He opens his eyes slightly and nods slightly. "Good. Take a good rest." I say, clicking his ball's trigger on his head. He's sucked into his ball, which I clip back onto my belt. I quickly grab Oberon's ball before chucking into the air. Oberon pops out and slams onto the ground feet first. "CHESPIN!"

"Okay Oberon! Let's get this party started! Pin Missile!"

Oberon, like usual, launches 6 Pin Missiles at the Totem Raticate, who, now exhausted from Shredder's attacks, manages to dodge 5 of the Pin Missiles before one grazes its foot. He flies into the air, which I take t my advantage for a Vine Whip/ Rock Smash combo attack. I quickly call it out.

Oberon wraps his vines around Totem Raticate's body as it flies, pulls it in before successfully slamming a quadruple effective Rock Smash into Totem Raticate's side. Totem Raticate slams into the cliff's walls near its den, but to our surprise, gets up. Totem Raticate begins to charge at Oberon, who, despite me not telling him too, charges right at it. "Oberon! Jump!" I holler right before they collide. Oberon jumps up and turns to the skidding-to-a-halt Totem Raticate. "PIN MISSILE! END HIM!" I scream, thrusting my hand up into the air. Oberon's 6 Pin Missiles successfully slam onto Totem Raticate, sending it into the ground.

"Rat..." It weakly cries.

"We did it...OBERON! WE WON!" I scream, tears flying from my eyes. Oberon, the same way, wails, running to me, arms wide. He leaps onto my chest, burying his face into my shirt in happiness. I fall to my knees, lying my head on his quills. "You and Shredder did it...I'm _so_ happy." I whisper. He unburies his facd from my now wet shirt and smiles. "Ches!" He says, hiccupping. I, right before I could send out Shredder to congratulate him too, someone claps. Oberon and I turn to see Illima and the Totem Raticate next to him. I pick up Oberon in my arms and run to him. "Illima! You watched right!?"

"Yes. That battle impressed me. If you had the ring though, I'd given you an Normalism Z Crystal, but you don't...I _have_ to give you something though..." He says, scratching his chin. "Well...You _can_ do something for me." I say. He, a bit surprised, slowly turns to me. "Really. What?" He whispers. Oberon, confused too, looks up to me. "Chespin?"

"You can watch us against Hala! He's the kanuta right? I'd be nice, right Oberon?" I say, petting Oberon's quills. He blinks a couple times, shocked before waving his hand. "Chespin Che-!" He begins, but then his eyes snap open before he winces in pain. His quills begin to glow.

"Oberon! What's wrong?!" I holler, turning him around, lifting him up to my eyes. His breathing becomes heavy. Illima takes my arm, which I try to shove off, but his grip if firm. "Come on! We're going to the Center!"


	12. Guzma's Plan

(Po Town)

(Guzma's View)

People, the citizens of the world will fear us, they'll run from us, they'll do whatever they need to avoid us, and that's just I need.

Organizing Team Skull after little Kacie left stood as an impossible challenge, but with wits and quick thinking, the group formed before my and Plumeria's eyes. The weak, but loyal grunts, Gladion, the enforcer, and Plumeria, my admin all are loyal to me and to the lesson that all of Alola needs to learn: No one messes with me or things will collapse before you.

Sitting on my throne in the Shady House, Plumeria and the 5 grunts she assigned for the job of finding Kacie returns. Plumeria has an angered frown on her face. I, amused, laugh, pushing myself off of my purple throne to my feet, crossed my arms, and raised an eyebrow. "So Plumeria? Did things go well?"

"No. Your little brat of a sister tied with me." She snaps. I put my left arm on my throne's arm rest. "Heh. She _beat_ you?" I ask, a bit interested in Kacie's act. "How?"

"She _tied_ with me Guzma. I'm not discussing this any further." She snarls. I laugh. "You never answered my question. How? How did she, as you say, _tie_ with you?" I say, leaning my body towards her. In embarrassment, she looks away.

Don't know." She snarls again. I laugh. Okay, this is _too_ funny. My admin cannot recall how my little sister, 5 years under Plumeria _beat_ her. I sit back down, resting my head on my hand. "You can't _remember_? Well Plumeria, that's…unfortunate." I tease. Her cheeks, on those words, heat up. She screams out in frustration, spins to me, stomps to my face to point a finger in my face. I grin.

"You're an asshole, you know that? I still don't understand _why_ I joined you on this!" she snaps. I slouch on my throne, grinning. "That's my girl. 'Bout time you tell me." I snicker, staring toward the grunts. Plumeria attempts to back-talk me, but I intercede. "Boys!" I shout. The 5 grunts then stand to attention. "Guzma!"

"Get Gladion. He and I are going to have a little talk." I snicker, now excited for the idea that's clicking pieces together in my mind. They all bow before walking out of my throne room. "Now Plumeria…where were we?" I snarl happily, a huge, evil grin creeping up my face. She leans into my face, her hot breath fuming onto it. "I'm nearly sick of you Guzma. I'm outta here."

She then stomps out of the throne room, leaving me to my plan to abduct Kacie into my hands.

The plan goes like this: My boy Gladion is going to "fake join" Kacie, gathering information of her tactics, beliefs and Pokémon for me. When time, he'll drag her to me so that I can finally recruit her. Nothing can go wrong here, I'm sure.

Standing up from my throne, I stick my hands into my pockets and roam around my room, pondering deeper into my plan. The only, and rarest chance of my plan failing is Gladion falls in love with Kacie, turning on us for her, but that shouldn't happen since Kacie will fall in love to Gladion, following his lead and into my trap. It's the perfect plan.

"Guzma. I'm here. What do you want?" Gladion's moderately deep voice asks from behind. Hunched over from walking around, I only lift my head to him. "I have a long, important mission for you, and it's not stealing Pokémon."

Gladion's eyes, for only a split second, widens before narrowing back down. "Hit me." He snarls. I laugh, arching my back, my hands on my hips. "That's my boy! Okay, you know about my sis Kacie, right?"

"The kid you want to join us. Yes. What 'bout her?" He snarls, leaning to one side, crossing his arms, suspicious of my plan. I turn to him. "You're joining her on her island challenge for a bit."

Gladion's face scrunches up a bit; my remark must have struck a nerve for him. He shakes his head. "No way. That plan won't work Guzma. This is a waste of my time." He snarls, turning away to walk off.

"Gladion. She tied with Plumeria's Salandit." I say. Gladion, hearing this, stops in his track. I, knowing I dug into his thick skull, continued. "You want your Null to become the beast he's supposedly meant to be right? Go with her. You can become the strongest Trainer with her, and besides, knowing you, she'll fall _in love_ with you."

"I don't care 'bout love Guzma, strength is all I care about. Are you sure she's the one to help me accomplish this?" He asks seriously, turning to me with his arms crossed. Without a word, I nod. He looks to the side, pondering if he should accept this. And before I could add anything, I hear him whisper the words I wanted:

"Fine…I'll do it. This better not be a waste of my time." He snarls, stomping out of the door onto the slippery roof where the rain slickens the panels, barely leaving any traction for shoes to grab on. I watch him walk into the main part of our Shady House before walking around my throne, staring upon a photograph off Kacie and I near our house's tree.

Okay, I admit, the life we had together served to be real nice, but the world isn't nice. The world's harsh, evil, destructive at everything, but that's why I need her. She needs to realize that; she needs to help me rid the world of the immature, the greedy and take their lives apart. After all, that's what my father, my _own_ father did to me. And now, he's going to learn the lesson best served cold.

Revenge.


	13. Kacie vs Hala

(Kacie's View)

(30 Minutes Later)

(Pokémon Center)

"Miss Kacie? May you come with me for a second? The report on Chespin and Charmander are in." Nurse Joy comes to me as I wait in the waiting room. My head, which slumped down, snaps up the word "Charmander". I leap to my feet, eyes welling up with tears, grab Nurse Joy by the shoulders. "What's wrong with Helios?! Is he-?!" I begin, but she smiles. "Both of them have the same problem, but it's not _really_ a problem. Just come with me."

She waves me on while she and her Wigglytuff walks beside her to Helios' and Oberon's room. She opens the glass door, revealing Oberon and Helios, peacefully sleeping on the medical beds. "Miss Kacie…those glowing quills actually meant something. They weren't infected or anything; Your Chespin is near evolution, as your Charmander is."

"Evolution?! Really?!" I shout, overlapping my hands together. Nurse joy firmly shushes me, but Helios' and Oberon's eyes jitter, opening soon. They lock their eyes on mine and give a weak smile. "Chespin…" "Char…"

Quickly dashing to the beds, I kneel in the space in between both of them, laying my hands on the edge of their beds. Helios and Oberon gently touch the top of my hands. Nurse Joy walks to the side of Oberon's bed, soon, to our surprise, turning off the medical devices. She repeats this with Helios' devices. "Miss Kacie, they'll be fine now. You guys can go on your way." She nods, lifting Helios and Oberon in her arms before handing them to me. I quickly take them into my arms, letting them climb onto my shoulders. Nurse Joy then points her index finger into the air. "Oh yes, one more thing. Hala in Iki Town requested a battle for your Island Challenge; he heard the news about your Pokemon and decided it's time for you to battle him and his grandson."

"Hau?" I question, staring at the eyes of my Pokémon, who are looking into mine. "Why?"

"He's issuing a double battle. These two guys vs. their strongest Pokémon. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Well yeah! This is what we've been training for! Helios, Oberon, you guys ready!?" I holler, glancing at them. Their smiles turn into determined grins, nodding slowly. "Alright! Let's get Illima and head there! And thanks Nurse Joy for everything!" I holler, running off to Illima, who's sitting on a couch, talking to a Trainer. I grab his arm, tug him up, quickly sputter out what's up with my Pokémon and dragged him with me to Iki Town.

 **(IKI TOWN)**

 **(ONE HOUR LATER)**

"HALA! I'm _HERE_!" I holler, pulling Illima along with me up the stairs to the stage, where Hau and Hala await. Hala quickly snatches his ball from his pocket, already prepared for the battle. Helios and Oberon quickly leap off my shoulders and runs to the stage. "Well then…" I whisper, a bit embarrassed, but that doesn't matter now. I have a battle to win, and this is the time. No backing down now.

Hau sends out a Dartrix, the evolution of Rowlet. Flipping his bangs, he hops into position. Helios and Oberon fist bump each other, heading to their positions, Oberon in front of Hala's send-out Carbrawler and Helios in front of Dartrix. Hala straightens his posture, yelling "LET IT BEGIN!"

"Alright Crabrawler! Bubblebeam on Charmander!"

"Oberon! Vine Whip! Knock them away! And Helios, use Cut on Dartrix!" I holler out. Helios dashes out, swinging his claw to the side, letting it grow out a bit with the pure energy required for Cut. Oberon leans forward, flinging his whips onto the bubbles, popping all of them before slapping Crabrawler. Crabrawler slides to Hala's feet, unfazed. "Hm. Not bad."

"Dartrix! Steel Wing to block, then Leafage!" Hau says, a huge smile creeping up his face. He puts his hands behind his head, awaiting the attacks. Dartrix, with only one wing, flicks Helios into the air. He then chucks sharp leafs to Helios. "Helios! Ember!"

Helios flips around and shoots embers right as Leafage hits him. Some of the embers strike Dartrix. Helios, though, falls onto the ground hard. That was Hala's chance for something I haven't seen before. He spreads his legs apart and punches the air.

Crabrawler's body begins to glow. It was his Z-Move. This actually could be another one shot wonder, and this is not the time to receive another one. I had only one choice.

I had to find some way to dodge it.

Crabrawler cocks his fist back before thrusting it out, sending a beam of red toward Helios, who's barely got onto his feet while it flies to him. Quick thinking had to be done.

"Oberon! Vine Whip! Grab Helios, quick!" I wail. Okay, I admit, I was terrified. I turn away, unable to watch the impact, if it happened. Next thing I knew, Hala, Hau and I are engulfed in smoke. I turn around as the smoke clears. Oberon's vines are wrapped around Helios' body, with Helios having a huge grin on his face, even though he's out of breath, breathing heavily. Hala's eyes widen. Hau then takes over. "Dartrix! Leafage!"

"Oberon! Pin Missile and Helios, Flamethrower on Dartrix!" I holler out, thrusting my fist into the air. Oberon launches an increased number, 8, Pin Missiles, counter-acting Dartrix's leafs. Hau then calls for Dartix to block with Steel Wing. Dartrix flies onto his back, unable to counter the powerful Pin Missiles. Helios takes the advantage and blasts the Flamethrower onto Dartrix.

When the smoke cleared, Hau's eyes widen at his fainted partner. Helios and Oberon fist-bump before preparing for Crabrawler. Hala scratches his chin, murmuring something. "Helios! Oberon! Heads up!"

"Ches!" "Char!"

"Crabrawler! Tackle!" Hala calls. Helios and Oberon widen their base, ready to intercept, if needed. I call for Oberon to use Vine Whip to block, but Hala calls to grab his vines and chuck him away. Helios, unfortunately, was in the way. Oberon's vines are caught, and swung, eventually making Helios and Oberon collide onto each other. They fall to my feet, wincing.

"Crabrawler! Bubblebeam!"

"Oberon! Pin Missile! Hurry!" I wail, but it was no use. The bubbles slam onto Helios, who's now standing in front of Oberon. They both fly into a tree, breaking its branches. They, after breaking them, fall onto the ground. When they stand up, however, is when the tables turned.

Helios' and Oberon's bodies are engulfed in a blinding blue light. Both of them scrunch down before standing tall. Their bodies begin to morph quickly. Oberon's nose points out like Pinocchio and his body fattening. Helios' snout grows out and his head growing a horn. His body thinks a bit. When ready, they thrust their hands away, releasing the blue light, revealing their new species: Quiliadin and Charmeleon.

But with this evolution came a painful price for them. When they began to evolve, their dog collars cracked apart, clattering on the ground in pieces. Helios and Oberon, distraught, charged at Crabrawler. I took their anger to my advantage. "Helios! Ember!"

Helios, on the run, arches his back a bit. What he sent out of this mouth, on the other hand, destroyed the strength of Ember. A cyclone of fire engulfs Crabrawler. Without pondering of what happened, I called Oberon to use Rock Smash. Helios leaps into the air after finishing what I now know as Fire Spin, leaving an arm-cocked-back Oberon to finish the job.

"GO!"

Oberon slams his Rock Smash into Crabrawler's fists, sending him above Hala's head onto a tree before falling on its face.

That was it. We just won. In celebration, I wail, wrapping my arms around Helios' and Oberon's necks, tugging them in gnetly. "My boys! You did it! We won!" I say, shaking them. They laugh, look at each other and thrust their fists into the air.

The there was Hala.

Hala, without a word, returns him and walks to me, his face showing a frightening sternness. "Um…Hala?" I ask, a bit nervous. He grabs my bag, pulls out my island challenge packet, takes out a stamp and presses down. He then, his eyes glaring, lifts and a smile creeps up his face. "Well done Kacie. You officially defeated the Grand Trial of Melemele Island."


	14. Kacie's Reluctance

(Open Field)

(3 Days Later)

(Kacie's View)

"Helios! Eat slower! Remember what happened last time you ate that fast?" I say, my food in my right cheek. Helios, popping what seems like 20 pellets into his mouth stops right before he pops another one to glare at me. Oberon, on my side, scoots to him, punching him on the shoulder to stop. Helios, in response, prepares to blast a Fire Spin in his face. I leap to my feet and yell that if they do this another time, their training against each other would be dismissed. Oberon and Helios sigh and nod. Oberon scoots back to his spot and without another word, we eat in silence.

Around 5 minutes later, Helios' eyes snap open. He stands to his feet, walking from our picnic blanket onto the grassy field. Oberon, Shredder and I turn our heads to see a blonde boy in a gray jacket leaning against a tree. I stand up. "Sir? Are you lost?"

"No. I believe your Kacie right?" He says in a grumpy, serious tone. Helios, Oberon and Shredder stare at me while I try to process the information on _how_ he knows who I am. "Um…Yes."

"Good. I've been looking for you. Word has it your real strong." He says, looking down to the ground. My face, to my despise, heats up a bit. He then raises his eyes to me. I step back in surprise. His green eyes, for some odd and unknown reason, sparkled in some way in the light that my heart leaped inside my chest. I shake it off and let him see a fake frown. "So kid, why are you even _here_? Are you wanting to battle me?"

"No. I'm just curious 'bout you. Can we talk for a bit?" He asks, his eyes sparking my heart again with his sexy look. I calm my heart down, letting him see my worked up seriousness. "Sure. Let's sit. I rather not stand up."

"Fair enough."

Helios, the boy and I soon sit on the blanket. He, without asking, grabs an extra roll from the picnic basket. I reach my hand out, hoping that would strike his attention, but he bites into the roll. "Um…that's mine."

"Oh. Sorry." He says, sitting down the roll. "So Kacie, these are your Pokémon right? It's obvious their well-trained." He says, his eyes locked on Helios. Helios, a bit nervous, lays down his food. "Yeah. We've been training a long time." I, for once in this conversation, show a real smile. I put my arm around Helios' neck and tug him in. "This guy's name is Helios. He's my first Pokémon. And that one's Oberon, and my Grubbin's name is Shredder. We're all on the Island Challenge."

"The Island Challenge? Explains why." He says, looking away. "I'm not. I think it's a waste of time. And besides," He says, standing up. "I don't have a Z-Ring."

"I don't either. You really don't _have_ to have one to complete the Island Challenge. It's not a given thing you'll get on either. I'm just…" I say, almost telling him I want a Mega and Key Stone. I, at that time, realize it's super important and probably _not_ a good thing to reveal.

"Just?"

"Never mind. It's nothing important." I lie to him. He nods, apparently understanding my lie. "Fair enough. Oh yes, I never told you my name. It's Gladion." He, for the first time today, lets me see a smile. I then ask him if he has a partner.

"Yes. But he's shy. He wouldn't be very pleased if I showed him to you. He's not the type to get angry either." He explains. I nod. "Sure. So Gladion, do you have any siblings?"

He, to my surprise, tenses up, his posture straightening in worry. I raise an eyebrow. "Is there something _wrong_ Gladion?" I snarl, suspicious. He sighs. "Yeah. She's a sweet heart. Her name is Lillie. Do you have any?" He mutters. I cross my arms. "Yeah, I do. What is all this nervousness about Gladion? Are you hiding something?" I say, walking to him. I lean my face right to his, our noses nearly touching. He shoves me away. "Even if I did, you'd think I'd tell you that quickly?"

"No. But yes, I do have a sibling. His name is Guzma." I whisper. He raises an eyebrow. "Guzma? What kind of name is that?" He asks, a bit harsh in his voice. "Don't know, but Gladion, tell me, what type of name is _Gladion_? Never heard of it before until now."

"Don't know, don't care Kacie." He snaps. I scoff, turning around so that my back is towards his. Helios and my other Pokemon rush to my side. Gladion, breaking the silence, begins asks me something "Kacie? I have a question." He murmurs. I glance at him. "What." I snarl. He, with a sigh, asks. "Can I join you?"

Slowly turning around, I, not understanding fully of what he's saying, asks why. He sighs, shakes his head, seeming a bit guilty. "I'm just not strong enough yet, I need to go with you. Do you find this acceptable?" He asks, his serious voice masking his anger. "And why not go with someone else? I'm not _that_ strong."

"And who said that Kacie?" He asks, leaning to one side, his arms crossed. I roll my eyes, waving my hand. "Yeah sure. Whatever, just don't make this a regretful decision, hear me?" I snap, kneeling down to pack up the picnic supplies. He begins to kneel down for help, but I snap my head to him. "I've got this." I snarl. He puts his hands up. _Sorry_. Why are you so mad at me? I'm trying to _help_." He asks, walking closer to me. I walk up to his face, our noses nearly touching each other. "First off, I _know_ you're hiding something, but lucky for you I'm not _yet_ trying to pry it loose and _second_ off, I'm not in the mood to be flirted with." I say, pushing him off. "But if you _really_ want to come along, fine by me...at least for now."

After that, we all head off to the Melemele ports. It's finally time to go to Akala Island for the next Island Challenge.


	15. A Round of Applause

(5 Days Later)

(Gladion's View)

(Open Field near Melemele City; 10:30 P.M)

Kacie's warming up to me...maybe. Look, she's a cocky kid, that's for sure, but like most people, she needs to get used to my personality, and I think she's gleaning my personality very slowly, but she's making progress.

For the last 5 days, she and her Pokémon have been doing nothing but training. Leaping across trees, smashing rocks, battling each other and sometimes even wrestling with Kacie shows their will to battle _and_ to win. Kind of reminds me of myself.

Right now, Kacie and I assemble our tents for the night. Both of our tents are reasonably cheap, shaped as the usual triangle tent with the zipper in front, and both of ours are the color black. Wonder why.

Kacie, after finishing nailing her tent down firm, she unzips the tent and crawls in. As she enters, she hollers to me a good night and sweet dreams. I lie to her, telling her to have sweet dreams too. I'm not saying I want her to have _bad_ dreams, I just don't care the kind of dreams she has. I quickly crawl into my tent, get changed into my pajamas, which are nothing more than sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and lie in my sleeping bag.

Closing my eyes, I try to get to sleep, listening to the silence. For what felt like forever, my breathing doesn't slow, my body doesn't relax, nothing that shows sign of tiredness or falling asleep come to me. I toss and turn for around 2 hours until I figure sleep isn't coming anytime soon.

I crawl out of my sleeping bag, unzipped my tent, and clutched my sweatshirt as I walk into the midnight cold. With the moonlight as my only source of light, I send Type: Null (who I just call Null), out as well as my newly caught Zubat.

Null, not much of a speaker stares at me with Zubat landing on his heavy mask, the reason why he's in control of his powers, but that story isn't important to me, he's a beast made to battle, and that's what I'm going to do with him.

"Zubat, Null, listen up. We're going to battle a bit up north, Kacie and the others are sleeping. You two's training will be battling each other. Understand?" I whisper. They silently nod before Null, with Zubat still on his mask, walk to the hill near here, overlooking the city. Null and Zubat take their places.

"Okay guys, training starts now! Null, use Crush Claw! Zubat, you counter with Sludge Bomb!" I say at my usual tone, snapping my fingers. Null's claws grow into an extended glowing version right as he charges at Zubat, who's gliding to Null, spewing blobs of sludge to him. Null manages to dodge the majority, but right before he could land a strike, Zubat successfully lands a Sludge Bomb. Null flies down, but regains focus right before he could slam into the ground. He flips onto his feet, breathing heavily. Besides that, his condition presumes to be fine.

"Zubat! Steel Wing, and Null, you dodge! We need to increase your speed!" I holler, maybe a bit too loudly for Kacie, but that didn't matter. Zubat's wings begin to creep metal all around until his wings are engulfed in the metal. He zooms right to Null, who jumps at the right time, successfully leaping into the air. Zubat flies upwards, turns and, his wings still metallic, flies right toward Null. "Null! Use Crush Claw again!"

Null roars, raising his left foot upwards, slashing down onto Zubat's wings. I wince at the sound of metal being shattered with smoke engulfing the field. Zubat falls onto the ground.

"Zubat? Can you continue?" I ask, hinting a slight concernment to him. He falls onto his stomach, exhausted, but then manages to fly up into the air after a short time on his stomach. Zubat and Null glare at each other with Null spreading his stance, preparing for more training rounds. With the snap of my fingers, I call out the next set of attacks.

"Null! Zubat! Double Air Slash!"

Zubat and Null charge at each other, Null's horn glowing while Zubat's wings are glowing. Razor sharp air shurikens collide into each other, popping tiny puffs of smoke for each set of collisions. "Zubat! Steel Wing!"

Zubat appears from the smoke, smashing his metallic wings into Null's body. Null flies onto the ground, sliding to a stop, leaving a trail of dug up dirt in his wake. He struggles to get up, but then he does, turns his head to me and nods. I nod back, yelling another set of attacks.

"Null! Rock Slide! Zubat, Steel Wing again! Slice them apart!" I holler. Null, roaring to the starry sky, summons a pile of boulders from the sky, sending them falling toward Zubat. Zuabt, with his incredible speed, slices the rocks apart, slamming another successful Steel Wing into Null. Null, this time, flies over the ground and me into a tree behind me. Null, now unable to continue, groans. I rush to his side. I didn't expect what happens next.

Clapping.

When we all hear the clapping, we all see a droopy eyed Kacie, applauding our training battle. She puts her hands on her hips before walking to us. "That was dramatic. Well done."

"Thanks." I scoff, helping Null to his feet. He leans on my side for support and Zubat lands on my shoulder. Kacie yawns and rubs her eyes. "So, why are you up so late? It's 12:45!" She shouts. "I couldn't get to sleep, so I thought it'd be logical to train. I _am_ a Trainer after all." I say, rolling my eyes. She, surprising me a bit, smiles. "I know. And before you even _try_ to ask, I'm here to say you should go back to bed. It'll help you focus for tomorrow's training right? That's your plan...right?"

"Well…yeah. I guess I'll try to get some sleep." I say, now feeling myself smiling too. She nods before wobbling back into her tent. Unlike her however, I stand where I am, frozen by a thought that struck my mind, sending nervous chills through my spine. That thought:

Just exactly _why_ does Guzma want Kacie?


	16. Gladion's Close Call

(3 Days Later)

(Gladion's View)

(Ship to Akala Island)

Kacie's too happy, _way_ too happy (and yes, that's a legit term for me). Her eyes sparkle in the morning sun rise, her mouth open with excitement as we near our destination of Akala's only port, Heahea City, a stop for tourists.

When the sailboat slows onto the wooden boardwalk, I flick my hand as a false "thank you" to the sailboat's captain before hopping off with Kacie and her Pokémon behind me. Kacie, with her Pokedex (not a Rotom one though), uploads her Island Maps, grazing her finger through Heahea City to the next route. She then shuts it down, knowing her next move. She turns her head to me, nods north, the direction we need to go, turns back around, and walks off. I slide my hands into my pockets, walking behind her.

For most of the time in Route 4, we remained silent until Kacie asks if I should train with her. I shrug my shoulders "You go on ahead Kacie, I'll watch for a bit. That might drive me to train too." I explain, walking off toward a tree. I lean my right side onto it while Kacie begins training with Shredder and Oberon.

Around 15 minutes fly by when out of the blue, my phone rings in my pocket. I snatch it out to see the caller, who happebed to be none other than Guzma. With a quick glance to Kacie (to make sure she doesn't notice), I pick up.

"What now?!" I whisper through clenched teeth in a fierce, annoyed tone of voice. He snickers. "You know what. How's my sister doing?" He asks. I roll my eyes, walking behind the tree. "She's doing fine," I say, peering around the trunk, eyeing Kacie. She still hasn't realized that I'm not watching her. "But I must admit Guzma, she _is_ a good battler." I whisper. He laughs. "That's my boy! You're just where I want you Gladion!" He laughs again. I roll my eyes once more. "Okay, what is the _real_ reason you want her?! She's not anything to _die_ for!" I yell. A split-second later, I realize I yelled too loudly and hear Kacie's boots coming towards me. "I'll catch you later bro!" I holler out, pretending to be talking more to a friend than a boss. I click my phone off and stuff it in my pocket right as Kacie walks around the tree. "And _what_ was that Gladion? Not feelin' the urge to train again?" She snickers, crossing her arms, leaning onto the tree. "No, an old friend of mine called me."

"And _who_ were you two talking about?" She asks, staring her flame-lit eyes into mine. I look diagonally, sigh and begin my lie. "My friend has this really bratty girl he wants to-."

"Date." She interrupts. I nod with an annoyed sigh, pretending to sigh at the "bratty girl" I am "talking about". "Yeah…I'm not so thrilled with it either."

"I can tell." She says. "So, are you going to train or not? It'd be nice if you did." She says, stepping forward. I eye her again, now seeing her incendiary eyes calming down into them filled with tiny speckles of light. I turn away in embarrassment. "Yeah…I guess."

"Sweet. Your two against these two." She says quickly, running to her spot near a line of freshly shattered rocks. I snap my eyes open, spin around on one foot, surprised at her willingness to battle _me_. I hold my hands up. "Whoa! You serious Kacie?! _Now_?!"

"Yeah!" She exclaims, cocking her right arm to her hip. "It'll be fun!"

I, knowing the possibility of successfully getting out of this is slim, reluctantly agree to battle her for training. She yelps a big "woohoo!" before telling Oberon and Shredder to take their places. I snatch Zubat's and Null's balls, throwing them. They pop out into the field. Null spreads his gate, lowers his head, and growls. Zubat flutters to the side of Null, roaring a high pitch cry. Oberon and Shredder stay firm and unfazed. I nod to Kacie, who nods back to me. With a snap of my fingers, I start the battle. "Null. Zubat. Air Slash." I say in a monotone voice. Null leaps into the air, swinging his head, sending sharp air shurikens toward Shredder while Zubat sends the shurikens to Oberon. Kacie reacts with the call to dodge. With a quick jump from both of them, they easily dodge.

 _Well that training surely is helping them. Better step up my game from the start now_. I think to myself as Null and Zubat come back to their spots near me. I stare into Kacie's lit up eyes, burning brightly even from here.

"Null! Rock Slide on Shredder! And Zubat! Sludge Bomb on Oberon!" I holler. Kacie, again, reacts brilliantly with a Light Screen rom Shredder and a Gyro Ball to the rocks from Oberon. The Sludge Bomb barely penetrates the Light Screen, but the amount that did bounced off the spinning Oberon, dealing no damage. Oberon spins right into Zubat, sending him to the ground after breaking through all the rocks in his way.

"Zu…BAT!" He hollers, regaining flight. He, heavily breathing, turns his head to me. "Good. Now Steel Wing on Oberon! And Null, use Crush Claw on Oberon as well!"

Null roars, extending his now glowing claws before charging at Oberon with Zubat zooming towards Oberon. Oberon widens his base, preparing for the impact. "Oberon! Gyro Ball. Send them flying!" Kacie hollers, thrusting her hand into the air. Oberon begins to spin on his feet. Zubat's impact, though not dealing any damage, slows Oberon's Gyro Ball, leaving Null's attack. Null slashes his claws onto Oberon, sending him into the air dazed. I call for Zubat to use Sludge Bomb again with Null to use Rock Slide on Shredder.

Zubat skyrockets into the air, quickly ascending above Oberon. Zubat flips in the air, slamming 2 Sludge Bombs into the air, both penetrating a good amount of sludge through the Light Screen. On impact, Oberon slams into the ground. He, not fainted, struggles to sit up. Meanwhile, Shredder manages to dodge a good majority of the rocks from Null's Rock Slide, but the last 4 rocks of the 12 slam onto his back, sending him into the air. This is our chance to win.

"Null! Crush Claw on Shredder and Zubat! Steel Wing on Oberon!"

"Oberon! Catch with Vine Whip around Zubat's wings and Shredder! Use Vice Grip!"

Zubat spreads his wings, nose diving right to Oberon, dodging Oberon's vines swiftly. On impact, a huge puff of smoke engulfs them. Meanwhile, something surprising happens to Shredder. Shredder charges at Null, and instead of his pincers glowing white, his whole body is surrounded by crackling electricity.

Spark.

Null and Shredder collide with Shredder first. With that happening, Null, unable to land his Crush Claw, slams near my feet, fainted. Oberon, on Kacie's side, is fainted too.

"Null!" I holler, running to his side. "Oberon!" Kacie yells, running to his side. "Are you alright?" We both say. Oberon and Null stare into their respected trainer's eyes. Null growls happily while Oberon whispers "Quill…" to Kacie. We smile. I stand up and walk to Kacie with Null by my side. She walks to me with Oberon. I extend my hand. She stares at it in surprise. "Kacie."

"Yeah?"

"Nice battle."

And this time…I _really_ meant what I said.


	17. Brooklet Hill

(Kacie's View)

(2 Days Later)

(Brooklet Hill Pokémon Center)

"Kacie! Kacie wake up! You slept in late!" Gladion's voice booms while I, still asleep, lie in my bed. I jerk awake before groaning, turning onto my side. Gladion pulls the sheets off of me before ordering to wake up again. I rub my eyes and sit up, glaring at him. "I think I'm up now."

"Well 'bout time. I'm not going to wait much longer." He snarls, walking outside of the dorm that we rented in the Pokémon Center. I swing my legs off the bed, grabbed my clothes from the nightstand's drawer next to my bed, and wobbled my way to the bathroom to change. Quickly changing, I slam the door open as I clip on my dog collar, run to the door to the hallway and met up with Gladion, who seems to have calmed down slightly. His glare, on the other hand, is still on fire. He turns his head away from me, slides his hands into his pocket before walking off. I slide my arms through my Bag's straps, running to Gladion's side. He, not in the mood, doesn't look at me, but instead keeps his eyes and head forward. We go downstairs to the main level and exit the door to see the trial captain, Lana.

We met Lana on our way here a day ago. She accepted my request to let me take the trial. She, at first, acted really, _really_ shy, but when we talked for a bit, she _began_ to warm up. I'm still not sure she wants to warm up to _either_ of us since we _are_ punks.

"Lana my girl! What's up?!" I holler, waving my hand up in the air when we spot her talking to a little kid. She turns to me and waves with a huge smile. "Hi Kacie! You ready for the trial?" She asks, her and her kid friend running to me. I nod, take a quick glance to the kid, and then looked to Gladion, who is looking away. "Ready man?" I say with a wink, nudging him on the arm with my elbow. He scoffs. "Yeah. I am. Let's just get this over with." He grunts, shoving my elbow away. I grin. Lana giggles before saying a farewell to her kid friend, who runs off. She then leads us inside the Brooklet Hill, site of the Trial.

Brooklet Hill deems perfect for the Water Trial, now that I see the site. There are four "stories" of water, all connected by series of waterfalls. The first one, the one we're on, has a bridge to the other side, leading down to the second story, then goes on all the way to the fourth, the biggest area of water in the "stories" of water. Lana, pleased to be in her trial's location, breathes in the fresh, damp air. "It feels _so_ nice to be back!"

Gladion and I exchange a judgmental glance at each other. Lana then walks in front of us, leading us over the bridge, down the hill to the second "story", where no bridge can help us go past. She then takes out a Rider Page.

"Okay Lapras! Help us out will you?" She hollers, raising the Rider Page device to the sky. The tip of the device glows red, sending out a red beam exactly like a Pokeballs to the water, revealing a Lapras. She waves on board Lapras' shell, which we hop on to. Lana pats Lapras on its neck, signaling her to go. I turn to Gladion.

"Liking the ride?" I ask as we begin our trip down the lake. He, for the first time today, smiles, turning his head to me, letting me see his smile. "Yeah. I actually like driving boats, so this is a relaxing time for me."

"Really?" I say. I admit, I am quite surprised he knows how to drive a boat. He doesn't appear to be the type to be a boater. He nods. "Yeah. Dad taught me." He continues, looking to the sky. "I wonder where he is now…?" He says, smiling even more. I begin to stare with him, but Lapras halts in the water, shaking us a bit. Gladion begins to slip off of Lapras' back, but I catch him, pulling him up back on. He smiles and nods. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I sneer back. At that time, a giant splash rockets water onto us. Gladion and I quickly realize that Lana jumped in the water. I stand up, hollering why she did that. By the time I do, she's at the end of the lake, grabbing a red Pokemon from the water. She swims back to me. I pull her and the Pokemon up back onto Lapras before noticing the Pokemon's species.

A Corphish.

"I thought Corphish's don't live in Alola!" I holler, staring into the Corphish's slightly opened eyes, which are locked onto mine. Lana nods. "Well yes, but I got this from the Aether Foundation. He was caught up in a storm and swept here from Hoenn." Lana explains. Gladion, hearing this, shakes his head. I glare at him, not understanding why his morals are so much different than mine. "Is there something wrong with the Aether Foundation rescuing Pokemon _Gladion_?"

"No comment." He snarls back, turning his back to us, his arms crossed. I look back to Lana and apologize. She giggles and shakes her head. "No! he's okay! But Kacie…I think we made it to the Trial…" She whispers, looking to the lake in front of us. She whistles out, her two main fingers in her mouth. Gladion winces at the sheer high pitch of the whistle. He begins to stand, but that's when we see a huge shadow engulfing us. I stare up to see a huge fish floating above the water.

"Lana?" I whisper, clutching Shredder's ball. She looks to me and smiles. "Yes?"

"Is this my trial? Beating this thing?" I ask. She giggle again. "Yep. Have fun."


	18. Recruiting Chopper

(Kacie's View)

(Battle with Wishiwashi)

Shredder's ready. I know he's ready. He's been training with no stopping for a chance at the spotlight, and this is his shot. Knowing him, he's not throwing his time to shine away.

Shredder, floating in the water, glares at the towering School form of Wishiwashi as it glares down at Shredder. Its mouth opens, roaring to intimidate Shredder, but thanks to our training, he didn't flinch or squirm. He stood firm. I grin, pointing my finger to the Wishiwashi. "Shredder! Let's start with Spark!"

"Gru!" He says, looking back to me before leaping toward the giant Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi, in return, easily and unfortunately blasts Shredder clean over my head with a Water Gun attack, sending him into the rocks behind. Shredder, a bit dazed, begins to sink into the water. "Shredder!" I holler out. Shredder leaps out of the water, over me, and then into the water near Wishiwashi again. Shredder locks eyes onto mine, nodding slowly. I nod back, lock my eyes onto Wishiwashi's before lowering my head.

For how strong this Wishiwashi is, I need to either take its power down, strike a critical hit, or stall it until I can land multiple Spark attacks onto it. One of the options hits me, since it's the only one Shredder can do.

"Shredder!" I holler out. "Mud Shot! Slow it down!"

Shredder leaps, again, above the water, and this time, lands the attack, spewing splotches of mud into Wishiwashi's huge, round eyes. It roars out in pain, inching its way backwards. I then call out for a Spark attack.

Shredder lands it.

On collision, Wishiwashi roars in pain again, but this time in a different pitch. Shredder leaps off of Wishiwashi and back into the water, beginning to breathe heavily. "Yeah! Nice job Shredder!" I holler, thrusting a punch out. He closes his eyes to me, representing a smile he cannot give off. We return our attention back toward the Wishiwashi, who's breathing heavily too. Its eyes narrow down in rage, looks to the sky, and roars. A couple seconds fly by when an Alolamola leaps from behind, releasing a bright pink beam onto the Wishiwashi.

Heal Pulse.

"Dammit! Shredder! Use Spark on Alolamola!" I scream. Shredder leaps to Alolamola, his bpody engulfed in electricity. Wishiswashi slams its tail onto Shredder, sending him into another wall of rocks, letting him fall into the water. "Shredder!" I scream out, beginning to leap into the water, but Lana, who is with me besides Gladion on Lapras' back, pulls me away from the water. "No! You shouldn't go in there!" She hollers. I shove my arm away from her. "Why? Shredder's drowning!" I scream back. She shakes her head, turns me around toward the water, letting me see Shredder climbing a rock to its peak. "Gru!"

"Shredder, you little brat, you scared me!" I laugh. He closes his eyes again, nodding his head in delight. I laugh again before commanding him to use Mud Shot onto Wishiwashi's eyes again, but things quickly turned while I was saying that. Wishiwashi and Alolamola spray Water Gun onto the rock, shattering it into millions of pieces, also sending Shredder flying. "Shredder!" I holler. "Light Screen"

Shredder, now regaining his focus, summons a pink shield of energy as Alolamola and Wishiwashi spew another Water Gun set to Shredder. The Light Screen bounces the water off, permitting Shredder to dive toward Wishiwashi and Alolamola from the air. "Mud Shot on Wishiwashi again!" I scream. Shredder, at the command, corkscrews, spewing mud successfully onto Wishiwashi again. It roars out in pain, signaling Alolamola to turn to Wishiwashi to use another wicked Heal Pulse, healing Wishiwashi back up. I groan.

 _How are we supposed to beat Wishiwashi with that annoying Alolamola?! If we can get that Heal Pulse out of contention, we're set to win! But how should we remove it?_ I think to myself as Wishiwashi sprays a Scald to Shredder. "Shredder! Defend with Mud Shot! Cool it off!" I holler out.

On the move's collision, a huge cloud of steam engulfs the area, leaving each team blinded. "Shredder! Be on the lookout! They could jump out anywhere!"

"Bin!" He hollers out to me. For what feels like 5 minutes, nothing happens as our eyes are peeled in the smoke until Alolamola slams a Take Down onto Shredder, sending him into the water. "Shredder!" I cry out. "Are you-?!" I begin to ask if he was okay, but I didn't need an answer because right before I said "okay", a bright blue light engulfs him, reflecting in the water, blinding all of us. I shield my eyes, turning my head away until the light dissipates. I turn my head to Shredder.

"Bug. Charjabug." Shredder the newly evolved Charjabug croaks out in a monotone voice. "Shredder…" I whisper. He closes his eyes for a smile before swimming his way to Wishiwashi and Alolamola. He eyes me one more time before I call out the next move. "Shredder! Spark on Wishiwashi!"

"BUG!" He screams, leaping from the water, skyrocketing above Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi responds with a Water Gun attack, but thanks to the evolution, Shredder's Spark passes clean through the Water Gun, slamming onto Wishiwashi's back. Shredder bounces from Wishiwashi's back into the water. Around a second later, Alolamola turns to Wishiwashi. I knew what's going to happen, and now I know what to do.

"Shredder! JUMP! INTERCEPT THAT HEAL PULSE!" I scream, thrusting my hand into the air. Shredder leaps from the water right when Alolamola's Heal Pulse fires from her mouth. Shredder intercepts all of the Heal Pulse, healing his body to near perfect health. He flips onto a floating rock near me. "Alright! Now use that new move of yours! Now, Acrobatics!"

"Charja!" He hollers, leaping into the air one more. Wihsiwashi and Alolamola, this time, combine their Water Gun attacks, successfully defending themselves from Shredder's move. Shredder plummets into the lake, which this time, for the first time in this battle, Wishiwashi and Alolamola dive under the water.

"Shredder! Spark! Electrify the water!" I holler. Shredder's eyes narrow before using Spark. Spark's effects rip through the water with lightning speed, quickly reaching Wishiwashi and Alolamola. Both of them, in response to the overpowered electrical field, leap into the air. That's when I called for an Acrobatic attack. Shredder leaps right to Wishiwashi, slashing him in multiple directions. They both fall into the water. Wishiwashi, while falling though, returns to its singular form. When both Wishiwashi and Shredder rise from the water, Wishiwashi was fainted, floating in the water. "Alright, Shredder! Spark!"

"Bug!" He cries. Alolamola, in desperation, uses Water Gun to try to keep back Shredder, but with no avail, Alolamola quits and winces. It slams into the water, fainted. Shredder turns to me in the water before leaping onto me. I stumble on Lapras' back before falling into the lukewarm water. Rising to the top, I glare at Shredder, who's snickering evilly. That's when my frown and glare rise into a smiling expression. I mean, how _could_ I stay mad? I begin to laugh out loud when something leaps onto us, sending both Shredder and I into the water again. When in the water, I realize the Corphish the Lana rescued leaped onto us in joy.

We rise back up above the surface. Corphish, to my surprise, climbs up on my shoulder and waves to Lana. I stare to Corphish in puzzlement. Lana, on the other hand, doesn't. She laughs out loud before explaining that the Corphish has been impressed with me and thus wants to come with me. I gasp.

"Corphish? You do? Really?!" I ask, grabbing him off my shoulder. He smiles, clamps his pincers and nods. "Cor!" He giggles. Shredder climbs onto my shoulder and nods. "Okay then…Chopper? You ready to go on our adventure?"

"Cor?" He asks, a bit confused at my new nickname for him. His eyes then snap open, twinkling like the stars in any night sky. He thrusts a pincher up in the air. "Corphish cor!"

"Alright then! Everyone, we're going back to the Pokémon Center! Let's move it!"


	19. Lillie's Gift

(3 Days Later)

(Gladion's View)

(Route to Paniola Town)

I should really thank Kacie. She's been urging me to train more ever since we battled, and now thanks to her, I have, and the effort is _really_ paying off, but right now, Kacie, our Pokemon and I are on break in a park. Kacie is chasing Chopper around while Null and I relax on a tree. Null must have been bored there since he nudges his helmet on my shoulder a bit too hard.

"Hey!" I say in a serious tone. Null, full of guilt, lowers his head. Realizing what I've done, I sigh and pet his head. "Sorry Null, it was a bit too hard. Nothing overdone though." I say, a smile creeping up my face. "So, what _was_ the nudging about? You bored?"

Null nods before standing up onto his feet. I stand up after he does, pushing myself from his body for support. His eyes lock onto Helios, who's talking to Oberon and Shredder, who's lying on top of Oberon's head, in between his two main quills. Null, to my surprise, then dashes off. "Null?!"

Null dashes right to Helios before slowing down. Helios, expecting a head on collision, winces, turns away and covers his head with his arms. He, now realizing that wasn't the case, turns back to Null. Null pokes Helios with a claw before dashing off. Oberon and Shredder dash off too for the game of tag. Helios blasts fire from his mouth for intimidation reasons before dashing after Null first. I smirk, leaning on the tree. "Wow."

"I know right? Null sure surprised me." Kacie's voice says from the other side of the tree. I peer over to her and smile. "Seems like they're having fun. I actually think I'm enjoying it too." I laugh to myself. "Never seen Null having such a time."

"Really?" Kacie asks, her eyebrows raised and mouth slightly opened in a shape of a forming smile. I nod with a smile of my own creeping up my face. "Yeah…" I say. "Kacie. I have a question for you." I then ask. This question I'm about to ask has been on my mind for so long now, and I think it's finally time to ask it. She turns to me. "What's up?"

"It's about your brother. Do you know where he is right now? What's he doing?" I ask. She, smiling, shakes her head. "No, but I think he's doing just fine without me." She says. Leaning her head onto the tree, she stares to the sky. "I wonder what he's up too though. Do you have any idea Gladion?"

"No. Kacie, I never _seen_ your brother. So why would I have the slightest clue about his actions now?!" I boom, now infuriated. She jumps back. "Okay _dude_! I didn't mean to make you angry! Calm down!" She laughs.

"Yeah, sorry. I…was just thinking about Lillie. I'm just worried about her." I say, half-truth and half-lie. I am _slightly_ curious of my sister's whereabouts, but I am surely not thinking about her _now_. She's old enough to take care of herself. Kacie nods. "Yeah. I'm sure you are."

"Um…sir, miss? May I speak with you?" A young girl's voice asks from behind us. We turn around to see a little rancher, nervously holding an envelope in her hands. "Yeah kid."

"Sir, are you Mr. Gladion?" She asks. Kacie stares at me, awaiting my response. I sigh and nod. "Yeah kid. I am. What do you want?" I say in a serious tone. She quickly inhales a nervous breath before handing me the letter. I quickly shred it open. The letter inside reads:

 _Dear Gladion,_

 _Hello Gladion, it's your sister Lillie. The Professor has found an Egg near the Pokémon League that has been abandoned. It's also ready to hatch, so I'm sending it to the Nursery in Paniola Town for you to retrieve it from. I think you'll be happy with the Pokémon inside. And yes, I am aware you're traveling with a girl now. Hope you two are behaving well with each other. Have a good time from now on._

 _With all my love,_

 _Lillie_

"Lillie…" I whisper. Kacie gently punches me on my shoulder, happy for my new Pokémon. "Nice job Gladion. You have a new team member!" She says, wrapping her arm around my neck. I roll my eyes, shoving her arm off of me. I then turn to the girl. "Can you lead me to the Nursery?"

"Um yes. That's also what I came here you for…if you accepted, which you did, so yeah." She sputters. She then turns around, waving us along without looking at us. We quickly follow her to the Nursery. I'm just hoping this Pokémon is a good addition to the team.

 **(NURSERY)**

 **(45 MINUTES LATER)**

"Ah! You must be Gladion! Thank goodness you're here! It's about to hatch!" The head of the Nursery says, running to us from the entrance of the nursery. Kacie turns to me. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I am. Let's see it." I say, smiling again. She smiles back and runs inside while I casually walk inside. Right in front of the counter, the place where Trainer's leave off their Pokémon, is a stool with a black egg on a white pillow, covered with electrodes (not the Pokemon), which all are connected to a machine that monitors the Egg's heartbeat and other vital signs. The head of the nursery leads me to the Egg, which is slowly flashing a shade of light blue. Kacie walks next to me and nudges my shoulder. "Looks sweet. Actually, this is exactly the way I met Helios, except it was in a Pokemon Center with Dad and Guzma." She says, turning to me. I, a bit shocked, turn to Kacie. "Helios came from an Egg."

"All Pokémon do Gladion." She teases me, nudging me on my arm. I scoff, shoving her off. She snickers evilly. I roll my eyes. "You know what I meant." I scoff, my eyes now locked back onto the Egg, which is flashing a bit faster now. She rolls her eyes and locks her eyes on the Egg too. That's when the flashing really sped up. We both, instantaneously, take a step back.

"Here it goes!" The head of the nursery cries. The Egg, now just the shade of light blue, begins to morph into the shape of a Male Sneasel (Males have longer feathers on top of their heads than females). The Sneasel blinks a couple times, staring right into my eyes. He smiles, closing his eyes. "Sneasel!"

"Aww! It's so _cute_! Congrats Gladion!" Kacie exclaims, hugging my side. I, this time, let her hug me until she lets go. I walk to the Sneasel, who leaps off the stool onto the ground. I kneel to him and begin to pet his head. "Hey little guy, name's Gladion."

"Snea! Sneasel!" Sneasel waves back. I smile, pulling out a Pokeball from my fanny pack. He stares at the ball's trigger as I put it on his head. "Sneasel, welcome to the team."

I click the trigger on his head, sending him into the ball. The ball, in my hand, shakes 3 times before a tiny click shatters the nervous silence of the room. I stand to my feet, turn to Kacie and wink. "You ready Kacie."

"For what?"

"Another training battle."


	20. Another Training Battle

(Gladion's View)

(Outside the Nursery)

"Ready Gladion? This will be a good battle for sure!" Kacie hollers out from her side of the Nursery's own battlefield, located behind the building. I nod, clutching Sneasel's and Zubat's balls in my hands. Kacie sends out Helios and Chopper from their balls. That's when I send out Sneasel and Zubat.

"Huh, newbie against newbie, not a bad idea Gladion. Okay, Chopper, Helios! Stay on guard!" She hollers out. Helios and Chopper, on those words, widen their gate, ready to take any hard hit from us. With a nod from both of us, I started the party. "Sneasel! Shadow Claw on Chopper and Zubat, Sludge Bomb on Helios!"

"Helios! Block with Metal Claw and Chopper, you intercept Sneasel's attack with Aqua Jet! Let's move it!" Kacie hollers happily, punching her fist onto her chest. Chopper, being a bit slower than Sneasel, barely gets his Aqua Jet fully around him when Sneasel's Shadow Claw strikes him in the chest. Chopper flies into a tree, plummeting to the ground. Kacie, shocked, speaks no words, but instead blinks a couple times. Chopper struggles to his feet. "Chopper? You okay?"

"Corphish." Chopper nods. Meanwhile, Helios successfully blocks a Zubat's series of Sludge Bomb attacks before slashing Zubat on his chest. Zubat skyrockets into the air, but thanks to our increased amount of training, he regains his focus, flipping to his front. "Zubat! Air Slash on Helios and Sneasel, Cut onto Chopper!"

"Helios! Intercept with Fire Spin and Chopper! Dragon Dance, let's speed you up!" She hollers, her eyes wide open. Her adrenaline is pumping for sure. I can tell from her huge grin and clenching fists near her hips. Chopper, right before Sneasel lands his Cut, glows purple. When Sneasel landed his Cut, Chopper flies into the air, but successfully completes his Dragon Dance, raising his speed and strength. Zubat, on the other side, collides his razor sharp air slash into Helios' Fire Spin. Luckily, Zubat took charge of his own when the two moves, equal in power, disintegrate, leaving a puff of smoke to shield Helios' sight from Zubat. "Zubat! Steel Wing!"

"ZU!" Zubat roars, slamming his metallic wings onto Helios' chest. Helios flies over Kacie's head, but as he passes by her head, he regains focus and flips to his feet, digging his toes into the dirt, slowing his skidding to a stop. He snaps his head up to Zubat, who launches another Steel Wing attack. Kacie reaches both of her hands out. "Helios! Catch with Metal Claw!"

"Meleon!" He roars, bending his knee downwards, reaches out and catching Zubat's metallic wings. That's when Kacie thrusted her fist into the air, crying out a Flamethrower. Helios, with no hesitation, blasts his move, engulfing a screeching Zubat in scorching flames. A cloud of black smoke comes next after a huge kaboom. Zubat falls onto the ground, twitching. "Zubat!"

"Z-Z-Zu…" He grunts, lifting himself with his wings. Kacie, seeming not to be worried about Zubat at this moment, turns her attention to Sneasel. "Helios! Fire Spin and Chopper, Dragon Dance again! We're getting that speed and strength up even more!"

"Corphis cor." Chopper nods, his body glowing purple again. "Sneasel! Quick Attack onto Chopper! We need to take it out before he's too fast to stop!" I holler out. Sneasel takes off right before Helios' Fire Spin could reach his feet. "Chopper! Intercept with Aqua Jet! And Helios! Cut!" Kacie hollers, but to my surprise, all our Pokemon stand still. It takes me a second or so to realize that a faint blue glow is coming off of Zubat. When I turn to see him, the faint light erupts, blinding all of us. We shield our eyes until the light dissipates. I uncover my eyes to see Zubat's evolution, Golbat. Golbat turns to me and smiles. "G-Gol!"

"Yeah, I see. You've done well Golbat, but this is no time to chit-chat Golbat, let's show them your new move! Acrobatics onto Helios!" I holler out. Golbat, at that moment, zig zags through the air, his body glowing white. "Helios! Cut!" She cries, clearly worried at Golbat's evolution, giving him more power. Helios' Cut and Golbat's Acrobatics smash into each other, creating a white puff of smoke that engulfs us all. I shield my eyes with my right arm until the smoke clears, revealing Helios fainted and Golbat weakly flying in the air.

"Helios!?" Kacie hollers, sliding onto her knees to him. Helios opens his eyes slightly and smiles. "Meleon…" He hoarsely whispers. Kacie lowers her head and smiles. "You did great, thanks bud. Get a good rest." She says, returning him into his ball. She clips it onto her belt before standing up. "Well! That was surprising! Excellent Golbat!"

"Gol!" Golbat squeals, flying to Kacie. She smiles, pets him on his head and then flies back to me. Chopper, on the other hand, backs up a bit, nervous at the odds of winning. "Chopper! You'll be okay! Just keep your guard up!" Kacie reassures him. Chopper nods with nervous eyes, but widens his gate, ready for the next series of blows. That's when I call out the next set of attacks.

"Sneasel! Grab onto Golbat and prepare for a Cut! Golbat! Steel Wing!" I holler out. Golbat, shocked, snaps his head to me, not believing what my commands were. "Yeah! You heard me! Now go!"

Sneasel, not fazed about my commands as Golbat is, clings onto Golbat with one arm, leaning to the other side, his claws extended, and glowing white. "Chopper! Aqua Jet onto Golbat! Break them up quick!"

"Golbat! Dodge!"

Golbat, at the moment, skyrockets into the air, but to my surprise, Chopper follows Golbat and Sneasel into the air with his Aqua Jet. Golbat tries his best, weaving, ducking and barrel rolling away from the Aqua Jet, but when Golbat tries his third barrel roll, Chopper predicts his final position and slams onto both Golbat and Sneasel, sending both into the ground. In the end, Golbat and Sneasel both lay fainted on the ground. Those Dragon Dances sure took their toll on us.

"Golbat! Sneasel! Are you guys okay?!" I holler, dashing up to them. They groan, but slowly lift themselves to their feet. Golbat flutters weakly to my face and smiles. Sneasel, on the other hand, dashes to Chopper, extending his claws. Chopper, instead of shaking, leaps onto Sneasel in pure joy. Kacie laughs as they roll around in the grass, despite how injured they are. I wave Golbat over to Chopper, Sneasel and Kacie as Kacie separates the two.

"Well Gladion! It sure looks like they've began a strong bond with each other! They'll be great rivals for each other? Don't you think?" She asks, lifting Chopper into her arms while I do the same with Sneasel. "Yeah. And so will we. So?" I ask. "What's next?"


	21. A Troubled Gladion

(Gladion's View)

(5 Days Later; 1:00 A.M.)

(Royal Avenue Pokémon Center)

Kacie. I still cannot believe how sweet of a girl she turned out to be for me, and yet, I cannot tell her the truth. The truth about my trickery, about my mission to kidnap her for Guzma. This is why I'm up now at 1:00 at night, unable to get my mind to tire itself out.

Tossing and turning in the Pokemon Center's dorm's bed, I open my eyes, staring out the window my bed is next to towards the Battle Dome, where Kacie, two other Trainers and I battled. I ended up winning with Sneasel, who I've been training for the last 5 days. Kacie used Oberon in that battle, giving a good battle with his Rock Smash attack, but we managed to pull through.

I slowly rise out of bed, tossing my sheets from my body before walking into the hallway. I, sliding my hands into my trousers' pockets, I walk back and forth across the hallways, thinking about what my life is.

 _Is this what I am really here for? Is this my destiny, my drive to live to crush her heart? Is this who I want to be? But can I change from this? Should I change and betray the man that gave me a family that I desperately needed at the moment, but that moment was so long ago! This is now, and is this "now" better than the great past I had? Gladion! Make up your mind!_ I roar in my mind, sliding my back on the wall of the hallway to the ground, clenching my head with my hands. I groan, slamming my head on the wall before roaring out in frustration.

"Gladion? Is everything alright? You're making a ruckus." Kacie's voice whispers from the door. I snap my head to her before sighing. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks for asking." I lie. Kacie rolls her eyes before sitting next to me. "No, you're not okay Gladion. I know that look of yours. You're struggling with thoughts. Can you tell me what's up?" She asks, putting her hand on my shoulder. My eyes narrow, my teeth clench up and I thrust her hand off my shoulder before turning my back to her. "No."

"Gladion…" She whispers in a higher tone, reminding me of a worried and sympathetic mother to her distraught child. "Kacie, this is not the time to talk. Go to sleep, you need it." I scoff, still not looking to her. She sighs. "No. I'm not sleeping without you in the room."

"AND WHY'S THAT?!" I boom, turning my body to her. She shushes me loudly. "People are _sleeping_ Gladion! Shut up!" She screams back through clenched teeth. She then turns to her front, pulling up her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Gladion…I need to tell you something…I…"

"You what." I snarl, standing up to my feet. Her face the scrunches up in pain and anguish. "Gladion…I never told you who are like to me, haven't I?"

"No, and I don't care." I scoff, standing up. "I have no need for an emotional confession Kacie." I snap, storming off, leaving her behind. She watches me walk down the stairs. She, in the corner of my eye, dashes to me and grabs my arm. I turn to her and shove it out of her grasp. "Kacie! I'm done with this!" I boom, beginning to step down the stairs.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME OKAY?!" She wails. I freeze. "Gladion…" She begins. "Ever since I left Guzma behind, you're the reason why I still fight, why I battle. I battle to defeat Team Skull, and to help you on your journey okay? If you weren't here for me, I might not even go as far as I've done now. I…I just want to thank you…Is that too much for to say?" She hiccups. I, unable to process what she said, don't say a word. "Is it?"

"Kacie…Thanks, but I'm just in a tough spot right now. I need to think this out on my own." I say, turning to her. "And after that, I'll be back in the room." I say, a smile creeping up my face. She looks down and smiles. "Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

With that, she leaves to the room while I stay on the staircase, my hand sweating on the railing that my hand is grasped tightly around. I stare off into space with my mind racing, but I find myself walking back to the room. As I enter, I see Kacie fast asleep. A quick flash of light shines onto something on her neck as I close the door. I take a step forward to see a half star shaped necklace on her.

 _Guzma must have bought her that necklace to remember him by_. I say in my mind. That strikes an idea.

I rush to my belongings and pull my laptop out, turn it on, lower the brightness and begin to search for a necklace. After all this, she needs something not just from me, but from the team, and maybe…that'll help me too.

I guess time will only tell.


	22. Plumeria Returns

(Punk Shop)

(3 Days Later)

(Kacie's View)

Ah the Punk Shop. This place is where Guzma and I always shopped for our clothes when I turned to a punk all those years ago, but today I'm not shopping for me, I'm shopping for my Pokémon. They all deserve new dog collars for their hard work.

Gladion and I, entering the store, spot the owner of the shop, Kyle, who happens to be a good friend of ours. He, at the moment, is fitting helping a customer with the location of some items when he turns to see Gladion and I. He lifts an index finger to me, telling me to wait and then proceeds to help the customer. I whisper to Gladion that he's an old friend of mine. He whispers back that it's a surprise. I glare at him, offended. Kyle then soon comes over, slapping me on the back. "Kacie my girl! Long time no see! Here for some clothes?"

"Actually…no. I'm a trainer now, and since all four of my Pokémon are _awesome_ , I'm rewarding them with new dog collars." I say, looking to Gladion. "Isn't that right?" I say, nudging him on the shoulder. He rolls his eyes, but slightly smiles. "Yeah. They've really earned it."

"Well I don't think so!" An oddly familiar voice booms from the entrance. Kyle steps back a bit as we turn to see none other than Plumeria with two female Grunts next to her. Gladion leans to his side and crosses his arms. "And who are you lady?"

"Ugh. Do _not_ call me lady! That's a disgrace to all woman!" She booms, snatching a ball from her pocket. She turns to her Grunt companions, telling one of them to lend her a hand. The grunt sassily walks to us, her hands on her hips. "Well then Miss Plumeria…let's get it on."

"Salandit!" Plumeria hollers.

"Fomantis!" The grunt hollers.

"LET'S ROCK!"

Seeing the Pokemon, I roll my eyes and groan. "My freaking _god_! You never seem to get them to evolve, don't you? Three of my four already have while _neither_ of yours has!" I shout. Gladion scoffs, seeming annoyed at my comment. I glare to him. "Is there something _wrong Gladion_?"

"You never seem to quit talking out, don't you? Okay lady, you're on. Null, let's show them!" He shouts, chucking Null's ball out. I snatch Chopper's ball out, sending him out too. Null and Chopper widen their gate and growl, hoping to intimidate Salandit and Fomantis, but they are unfazed. With a snap of his fingers, Gladion calls for a Crush Claw. The Grunt calls for her Fomantis to use Leaf Blade. We all watch Null destroy the Fomantis in one shot, quickly and easily overpowering the Leaf Blade attack, sending it straight into a photo on Kyle's wall. Fomantis falls down, fainted.

"Grr. Great job Grunt! You've done it again!" Plumeria snarls. The Grunt returns her Fomantis and proceeds to pull out another Pokemon, but Plumeria does a "mom arm" in front of the Grunt. "Miss P?"

"No. Get you and the other out before police arrive, I'll take it from here." She snarls. "But-!" The grunt begins, however Plumeria appears to have enough games. She screams for her to move. The grunt dashes out, leaving us with Plumeria. "You've just made the wrong move boy. Salandit! Toxic!"

"Chopper! Protect Null with Bubblebeam, then Aqua Jet!" I holler out. Gladion calls out an Air Slash. Plumeria, to all surprise, tells Salandit to dodge. Chopper opens his pincers, sending a stream of bubbles to the toxic blob, disintegrating the blob. Then he scrunches down, surrounding his body with water before leaping toward Salandit. Meanwhile, Null jumps into the air, flicking his helmet, sending a razor sharp shuriken of air to Salandit. Salandit charges toward Chopper, but jumps over him. He then arches his back to dodge the Air Slash. He tumbles towards us, but then, not concerned, turns toward Null. "Toxic!"

"NULL!" Gladion shouts, but it was too late. Null winces as the blob of poison strikes him on his helmet. His helmet then turns a bit purple, signaling his poisoned state. I clench my teeth. "That's fast. Chopper! Use Aqua Jet!"

"Toxic again!" She shouts. My eyes widen at her command. I literally just led Chopper into that Toxic. Salandit turns to Chopper as he flies to him. Gladion, taking action, calls for the move I haven't seen Null use before. "Hidden Power!"

Null roars, sending 5 black balls of energy into the blob, disintegrating it right before it could hit Chopper. Chopper, though, was wincing. That led him to the ground and now he's dazed from the impact. Plumeria grins. "Dragon Tail!"

"Clamp with Vice Grip!" I holler out. Chopper clamps the Dragon Tail, but slides on his feet. I grin. "Bubblebeam! Send it flying!"

"CorPHISH!" Chopper roars, blasting Salandit sky high. Gladion and I take a step forward, and yell a Bubblebeam and Air Slash in unison. Salandit's screwed.

"SALANDIT!" Plumeria hollers, watching her partner slam into a wall. Salandit falls to the ground, fainted. Chopper runs and leaps onto me, crying with joy. "Corphish cor!"

"I know! You rocked! Plu-!" I shout for Plumeria, but she must have fled before I could catch her. I sigh, stand up and turn to Gladion, who's feeding Null a Pecha Berry. I walk to him, smack him on the back and smile. "Nice job man."

"Thanks…" He whispers, embarrassed at all the attention. Kyle then begins to clap. "Kacie, Gladion! Well done! I must owe you my gratitude. You saved the shop! If you need anything from now on, hook me up." He says, slapping me on my back. I look down. "Actually…there _is_ something."

"What?"

"Can the dog collars be free of charge? That would be lovely Kyle." I say. He sighs, smiles and nods. "Alright. Free of charge."


	23. Loving the Betrayed

(Route 8)

(A Week Later)

(Gladion's View)

(After Kacie beats Totem Salazzale)

"That battle sure packed a punch." I say, smiling to Kacie, who's holding Chopper, the one who destroyed Salazzale with Razor Shell, the move he learned in the heat of the battle. Kacie laughs. "Yeah! Helios did most of the damage though." She says, rubbing Chopper's head. "But this little guy did the rest."

"Cor!" Chopper exclaims, raising a pincer into the air. Kacie laughs, amused by Chopper's excitement. "I know Chopper, and we have even better news to tell him right?" She says, rubbing his head again. I raise an eyebrow. "News? What sort?"

"Well I'll tell you. I'm looking for a Mega Stone for Helios for when he's a Charizard. Kiawe said he has _both_ and will let me choose which one Helios will use." She says. "Heh. So which-?" I say, nudging her on the shoulder, but she intercedes with "X". "That Mega Stone turns him into a black Charizard with BLUE FLAMES! Isn't that AWESOME?!" She shouts. I nod without a word as I see her excitement…and what I plan to do with it.

"Kacie…I need to talk to you. You're going to despise me for the rest of your life, but I need to tell you something." I whisper, turning to her, laying my hands on her shoulders. She blinks a couple times, but slowly nods. I turn away, summoning the courage I require. "Kacie…I'm part of team Skull."

Nothing.

I turn my face to hers. She's staring straight into my eyes, tears quickly forming. "Wha-? Gladion…this _cannot_ be true…You're better than them!" She shouts. I shake my head. "So you're saying I'm better than Guzma, right?"

"Guzma? What does he have to do with Team Skull?!" She shouts again, shoving me off of her. I, despite my urge not too, wince. I had to confess the truth, but I don't think I have the strength. Kacie, on the other hand, takes charge of her anger, grabbing me and slamming my back onto a tree, tears streaming down her face. "WHAT ABOUT GUZMA?!" She wails, unable to control her anger. She glares into my eyes, her anger reaching max capacity. "TELL ME!"

"HE'S THE LEADER OF TEAM SKULL OKAY?!" I boom, my voice cracking. She steps back in shock. "You're lying. This has to be sick joke Gladion, Guzma would never command such things. I know him more than you ever could." She snarls. I shake my head again. She still doesn't believe me. I slowly nod my head, tugging my jacket's sleeve, uncomfortable at the whole situation I've made for her. "Maybe you don't. He's the one who send me, the one who's using me."

"And you're letting him?! Gladion, you're better than this!" She screams, tears now soaking the top of her shirt. I shove her away, turn my back towards her and shake my head. "No I'm not. He sent me to befriend you so that I could take you to him. I _used_ you Kacie…I'm worse than him."

"Know what? You are." She says, turning my back to me. "You're worse than him. You've let him take control of you and take control of me. I thought you had a heart Gladion…I really did." She says under a whisper. I turn to her to see her take off Guzma's necklace he gave her. She forces my hand open, slams it into my palm, closes my hand and lets me feel a slap to the face. She steps back, watching me wince in pain. I lift my head to her, my eyes now on the verge of tears. "And whenever you see him, give that to him, it's his now." She snarls, walking backwards before dashing off towards the Pokemon Center, located at the end of Route 8. I reach my hand towards her, but slowly let it down.

"Snea?!" Sneasel's voice wails from behind me. I snap around to see him and my other Pokémon tearing up from our argument. "I know. I'm nothing."

Null and the others shake their head before jumping onto me. I fall onto my back, shocked at their dotting love towards me. I gently lay my head onto the concrete and begin to cry. "Kacie…what have I done?!"

But I already knew what I've done.

I've used her. She let her heart right into my hands, and I stole her every dream and crushed plans. Her heart is now torn from mine, and she's not the only one crushed down to the floor. I am. I sit up to only find myself listening to some words I've forgotten I've said to Guzma:

 _I don't care 'bout love Guzma, strength is all I care about._ _Are you sure she's the one to help me accomplish this?_

She was. Now realizing what I said, she didn't just accomplish my strength, she accomplished my love. Face it, I'm in love with the girl that I've betrayed and I'm never going to see her again.

Face it, I am nothing.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW, THAT CHAPTER BROUGHT SOME TEARS TO MY EYES! POOR GLADION! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WILL GLADION WIN KACIE'S HEART AGAIN OR WILL SHE FORGET THEIR LOVE? AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW TIME TO TIME, THAT REALLY MAKES MY DAY! LOVE YOU ALL AND HAPPY READING!**


	24. Brutus the Rockruff

(Hotel)

(Kacie's View)

(One Day Later)

Traitor. That's all he is…but that belief still doesn't seem to fit into reality. He meant everything to me, and now I realize that after he left. I've plummeted into an abyss, and I might never get out.

Right now, I'm lying in the hotel's bed, staring at the rising sun through the window. I sigh and pull the sheets over my shoulder, hoping the warmth would mask the cold that I feel inside. I still don't understand the reason he betrayed me, but also not just me; he betrayed _us_ , My Pokémon and I. I know my Pokemon feel the same way. Helios and Chopper have gone insane without Null (for Helios) and Sneasel (for Chopper) to talk too, and it's my entire fault. I try to rid the pain, the guilt of falling for Gladion's tricks, but I can't. It's too much.

I slowly, with all my willpower, rise out of the bed and slug my way to the bathroom to the bathroom to get changed. As I finish, I pick up my dog collar to click around my neck, but now, as I look at it, all I can see in it is not Gladion.

It's now Guzma.

Guzma adored dog collars, especially when I wore it, and now he's our worst enemy. I couldn't bring myself to click it on, so I slowly walked out of the bathroom and quietly slipped in into my Bag, hoping none of my Pokemon, who are all waiting for me to come out, to see the extent on my pain. I know I'm going on and on about my pain, but it's real, far too real for me to handle.

I walk out to the door, finding my Pokemon sitting on the floor, their backs on the wall. They look up to me, their eyes welling with tears. I nod, my eyes now on the verge too, and whisper. "I know. It's hard, but…things change, _people_ change, and we need to accept it, no matter how tough it seems…" I lie. I believe my statement, but the whole situation overrides the belief. They shake their head, not wanting to believe me. I summon them back into their balls before slowly walking out of the Hotel, not caring to eat anything.

Looking around the plaza near the hotel, I spot a black woman with a Probopass. I immediately recognize her. She's Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island. Knowing this fact, I decide to talk to her about the whole situation. She notices me as I begin to walk towards her, my head low and my hands tightly grabbing the straps of my bag. She and her Probopass come to me. "Miss…are you okay?"

"No Miss Olivia, I just need to talk to someone. I thought you'd be the one to listen to me." I whisper. She nods and waves me over to a bench near a fountain. We sit down. "So? What's the matter?"

"Well…it's a lot. You've heard of Team Skull, right?" I ask. She nods. "Yes. Did they steal your Pokemon?" She asks, leaning towards me. I shake my head. "No…they did something more painful than that. See, my best friend…or used to be now, is a part of them. He…never told me."

"Oh sweetie…" She whispers. I continue. "He told me everything. Everything he's done. He wanted me to stay, but I couldn't." I say. Olivia looks down. "And why's that?"

"What?"

"Why's that? He confessed it right? That takes strength and compassion. Do you still care about him?" She asks. I quickly nod. "Yes, but I'm trying to forget him…after all he's done to me." I say. She, disappointed, shakes her head. "I understand your suffering, but if he didn't care about you, he'd keep on going with you without telling you anything. He probably regrets all of it and probably had a reason."

"And what to you propose that be?" I snap. Olivia stands up and turns to me. I slowly lift my head up to her. She smiles. "To protect you. He protected you from Team Skull by joining you…even if they did tell him too; he protected you from their ambushes."

"How do you know that we got ambushed?" I ask, standing to my feet. She shakes her head, smiling. "I've got connections. Now child, I need to be heading to the shop, but I think I need to give you someone." She says. Taking out a Pokeball, she hands it to me, slowly curling my fingers around the ball. "Take good care of him. It's a Rockruff." She says, walking off. I stare at her until she's out of sight. I quickly send out the Rockruff, who looks at me in confusion, cocking his head. I kneel to him.

"Hey Brutus, you're on our team now, and I have a lot of things to talk to you about, and it's not pretty."


	25. Here's the Deal

(Kacie's View)

(Three Weeks Later)

(Outside Thrifty Megamart)

Throughout these three weeks, many amazing things went down. Brutus, my new Rockruff and Chopper both evolved. Brutus, now a Lycnaroc and Chopper, now a Crawdaunt, raced, in strength, past Shredder, Helios and Oberon, who haven't evolved yet.

Even though these things happened, I haven't heard from Gladion. Look, I know it sounds like I'm all over him like Combee and Honey, but after what happened; I'd like to know why, I really do. But now is not the time to ponder this, I have another trial to beat. After all, I beat Olivia _and_ Sophocles, but I don't like to talk about it. It never felt like I beat them without Gladion around.

I clutch my Bag's straps before heading into the abandoned Megamart, where the trial captain, Acerola, told me to fight her Totem Pokémon, Mimikyu. The plan is to use Oberon in all of the fight since he's the weakest so far and I need to bring him up to speed.

Walking inside, the door suddenly closes behind me. I scream in fright and snap around to see chains hovering into place, wrapping themselves around the knobs. Guess I have to battle without a choice. I turn back around to see Mimikyu, her head cocked in an eerie way, causing me to step back a bit. For once, I feel a bit nervous, not because I'm not prepared, but this aura around us? I'm not overly fond of haunted stuff and this shop is the cornucopia of haunted stuff. Just what I need after the shit that happened 4 weeks ago.

"Alright…let's get this over with." I scoff, chucking Oberon's ball towards Mimikyu without a word. Oberon, a bit shocked at my silence, turns around. "Quil?! Quilladin!" He complains, waving his arms wildly. I put my hands to my hips. "Let's get this battle over with. I'm not in the mood to fight, but we're doing it." I scoff. He scoffs back, his eyes narrowed down in rage. "Oberon! Gyro Ball!"

Oberon spins on one of his feet, his body turning into metal. He leaps up into the air before heading down towards Mimikyu in a diagonal direction. Mimikyu, to my surprise, doesn't move. Oberon slams into it, but instead of flying into a wall, the Pikachu like cloth slumps down to the side. I clench my teeth. "Disguise…Oberon! Gyro Ball again!"

Oberon launches another Gyro Ball. Mimikyu answers with a Shadow Claw. When the two moves collide, sparks fly, the sound of screeching metal ripping through the eerie silence. I wince, covering my ears. "OBERON! GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!" I holler out as loud as I can, hoping that it's loud enough to overcome the screeching metal. However, the Shadow Claw proved superior, sending Oberon into the air. Mimikyu, in response to his flight, lets its eyes that are located on its stomach glow, the same glow surrounding Oberon.

Mimic.

Oberon slams onto the ground, quickly stands up and narrows his eyes to me. "Quil." He snarls. I raise my eyebrows. "Are you _mad_ at me?! Dude, this is a Trial battle! We have to be one!"

He rolls his eyes, clearly pissed at my words. I roll my eyes back and commanded him to grab Mimikyu with Vine Whip. Mimikyu answers with Gyro Ball, breaking through the vines that wrapped around it, slamming into Oberon. He skids to my feet, struggling to his feet. Mimikyu then leaps to him, slamming him with its slumped head quickly before slamming him over me into some shelfs with its wooden tail. Oberon slides onto the floor, barely moving. Scratch the battle.

I dash to Oberon, slide to my knees, putting my hands on his head. "Damn it…how can I be so dumb!?" I holler out, snapping my head to Mimikyu, whose button eyes eerily gaze at me. I clench my jaw. "That thing's too strong…for me at least."

"Quill…" Oberon groans, lifting himself into a seating position. I turn to him, my anger fading. I think I realized my problem. "Oberon…I'm sorry. You're right."  
"Quill?" He says, cocking his round head. I nod, staring back at Mimikyu. "I'm just too upset with Gladion's betrayal. Yes he's a jerk, but he's gone, I need to be in the present, not the past. And besides, we need to enjoy these battles!" I exclaim. Oberon, a bit shocked, blinks his eyes, but then grins. He stands to his feet and roars, charging right to Mimikyu. "Oberon! Wait! I didn't tell you-!"

Too late.

Mimikyu spins into another Gyro Ball attack, slamming into Oberon's extended hands. Oberon, struggling to stay put, bends a knee for extra support. "OBERON!" I holler out, hoping the extra support would help. Oberon suddenly regains control, pushing Mimikyu off, sending it into shelfs. Oberon stands tall, slams his hands to his side and begins to be engulfed into a blue light. "No way…"

Watching in awe as Oberon morphs, I clutch my dog collar. I had to remind myself that we're not just partners, we're a team. I know this sounds kiddish and like a public speaker speech, but hey, who cares now? He's evolving!

"NAUGHT!" Oberon roars. I gaze up at his absurd height. "My god…" I whisper, clutching my collar even tighter. He turns to me and nods, grinning. I grin back and point towards Mimikyu. "Oberon! Let's check out that new move! Stone Edge!"

"Naught!" He booms, slamming his might fists into the tiles. Blue rocks spike from the ground one after another in a straight line, all heading for Mimikyu. Mimikyu answers with Gyro Ball, smashing the rocks in its line. "Oberon! Spiky Shield! Stop it in its tracks!"

On impact, Mimikyu flies into the air, giving me a chance to finish the battle. "STONE EDGE! FINISH IT!" I roar, thrusting my fist into the air. Oberon roars, summoning more rocks straight towards Mimikyu, who literally slammed onto the ground in that moment. Mimikyu, on impact, slam onto the ceiling before plummeting on the ground.

It was over.

We won.

"Oberon! That rocked! You were great!" I holler out, leaping for joy. Oberon turns around and embraces me. "That was awesome…Thanks for breaking me free from my pain too man." I whisper, letting go. He smiles, nods and stretches, turning his head towards the door. His eyes snap open as an Alolan Meowth runs in, a note in his claws. He holds the note to me, which I quickly take before running out. Oberon walks to my side as I begin to read it out loud.

 _Dear Kacie,_

 _Hey Kacie! I've heard by your boyfriend Gladion that you're pretty damn upset with me, so I'm offering you a once and a lifetime deal. If you want your boy back, come to Po Town with Helios. I'm offering a one on one duel, and if you win, I'll disband Team Skull, but if you_ _lose_ _, prepare to join us!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Guzma_


	26. Love Under the Rain

(Po Town)

(Kacie's View)

(One Hour Later)

How the table's turned in my life. Just an hour ago I receive a letter from my brother, and at the same time, my greatest enemy. This letter offers me the change of a lifetime, and I'm not letting this chance go to waste.

I cannot recall what could have changed his whole entire being into a monster, but he's the only one who can, because he's the victim, and this is another reason why I can't let this chance go. I'm his sister, he's my brother, and we're a family that's now been ripped apart by our differences. My mission is to reverse that damage.

Gazing at the towering metal wall that provides protection to Po Town, I sigh. This is actually going to go down. I adjust my dog collar, walk to the passcode pad on the door and entered my passcode. The door soon hisses open with a mini waterfall falling from the top of the door. I watch it plummet to the ground before entering Po Town.

When I was younger, Guzma's room theme was splatter paint. I guess his love of that went a bit too far since every building, exterior and interior, radiated splatter paint. I clench my teeth, looking at the mass destruction of my own hometown. After all, the most enjoyable memories did reside here.

As I gaze around at the destruction, I see someone coming out of the Pokemon Center. I spin to the person to see it's only a useless grunt. The grunt, a male one to be exact, quickly charges at me, cocking his arm back for a punch. I, in return, slug him on the nose. He stumbles back, clutching his bloody nose, letting me kick him in the chest. He falls onto the wet ground, staring at me with fear. "Wh-Who are you?!" He gasps. I put my boot not his chest, lean in and whisper: "The someone your boss is waiting for. Where's Guz-?!" I begin to yell, but he points towards the mayor's, or what _used_ to be the mayor's house with a shaky finger. "Your bro's in there."

With that, I slowly step off of him and began my heart-breaking walk towards the house. I grasp Helios' ball as I near the house. Tears begin to fill my eyes as I make my way up the stairs. I quickly wipe them away, kicking down the door soon afterwards. What, no, _who_ I saw next surprised me, even though it shouldn't have.

On a couch, I see Guzma and Plumeria cuddling, their calm, evil eyes locked onto my shocked, enraged ones. Guzma gently kisses Plumeria on her cheek before standing to his feet. "Sis, it's nice to see you again. You miss me?" He cackles, putting his hand on the couch's arm rest, soon leaning his body towards it. I shake my head. "I wish it that way. I'm not so glad to see you again."

"Oh really now? How come?" He sneers. I scoff, annoyed at his "picking fight" attitude. I cock my head a little. "You're smart Guzma, figure it out!" I snap back.

"Ooh hoo Sis! Hold up now!" He laughs in a fake nervous tone, putting his hands up. "No need to be snappy!"

"Well there's no _need_ to be bitchy!" I snap back, slamming my hand onto the splatter paint wall next to me. He pulls his head back a little; seeming a tiny bit shocked at my retaliation. Soon laughing out, he walks to me, grabbing my neck and slamming my head onto the wall. "Look here sissy; you're not being a good girl now aren't you? Maybe you should calm it down a bit, wouldn't you say?" He sneers. In return, my cheeks radiate red now, my anger going into a fever pitch.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I boom, thrusting my foot into a place no man wants a foot to hit. He roars out in pain, falling onto the floor. Plumeria, in defense, charges to me, but Guzma calls out for her to stop.

"Guzzy?! She just hit you in the pen-!" She hollers out, but Guzma just laughs hysterically. "Come _on_ Lipstick! That right there is what all the grunts need! See why I want her back!?" He laughs.

Okay, he's _literally_ gone insane. In response to this, I turn around and exited the building, leaving an angry Plumeria and a crazed Guzma behind. However, I had forgotten about one other member of Guzma's personal team.

I hear a giant roar of anger from the top of the building. I snap my head up to see a Golisopod on the roof, glaring down at me. Golisopod leaps down onto the ground, shattering any concrete under him.

Okay, I'm screwed big time. Even though I knew this in the back of my mind, I decide to run to the entrance. Golispod soon comes after me, quickly closing in one step after another. As my last resort, I use all my leftover energy to dash as fast as I could to the entrance while Golisopod begins to form a Razor Claw for an attack chance.

"SILVALLY! DRACO METEOR!" Someone roars out from above. I look up to only find myself not being able to spot the caller. I stop in place, glancing around Po Town, not realizing a meteor is falling right down to me.

When the unexpected meteor hits right next to my feet, the energy it exerts sends my whole body slamming into the wall simultaneously.

And at this instant, with all the danger around me, my vision goes black.

 **(20 MINUTES LATER)**

 **( SAFELY OUTSIDE OF PO TOWN)**

Light begins to ward away the darkness of my mind as I begin to awake from whatever happened. I rub and open my eyes to see a Sneasel, who's right next to Chopper, above me. Sneasel's eyes light up when our eyes lock. Sneasel leaps onto my chest, crying out loudly, grabbing the attention of someone I'm actually happy to see.

"Gladion?! What are you-?!" I shout happily when I see him running to me. He smiles with quivering lips, his eyes jittering. I couldn't help but tear up too. He helps me up onto my feet, a warm and legit smile creeping up his face. "Kacie…"

"Hey Gladion…" I whisper back, wiping away a tear that's rolling down his face. "No need to for apologies." I say. He, a bit shocked, cocks his head back. "How did you-?" he asks, but I, for the first time today, laugh out loud. "Dude, I _know_ you man! You _love_ to apologize!" I laugh. He chuckles, more tears falling down. He shakes his head, grabbing something form his fanny pack. "Hey Kacie…I have two things for you." He whispers, opening my hand. He slips a Pokeball into my hand before wrapping my fingers around it. "Gladion…"

"It's a Gengar. I thought if we'd ever make up, I'd give him to you, and to make things even better, I nicknamed him Midnight." He says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smile, wiping away my tears before clipping Midnight onto my belt loop. "Hey Kacie…"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know the other thing I'm giving you?" He asks in a nonchalant whisper. I slowly nod, now hypnotized in his eyes. He smiles. "It's this."

He quickly leans in. I wince out in fear, but his warm lips touch mine. His hand on my shoulder is lifted onto my wet right cheek. My eyes snap open in shock, but then slowly close.

Gladion soon let his lips off of mine and opens his eyes. "So? How'd you like that one?" He asks. I look down, my cheeks blushing. "Well…maybe actions will speak louder than words."

"What?"

I lift myself onto my tip-toes, quickly pressing my lips against his. He stumbles back, but wraps his arms around my shoulders, our lips still pressed gently, yet firmly in place under the cold rain. We release our pressure of our lips before smiling at each other, our eyes sunken for an affectionate stare. This is when I realize something.

You can find real love even under the slosh of the rain.


	27. Helios' Song

(Kacie's View)

(Outside Po Town)

(A Few Hours Later)

"So you're _not_ here to arrest us?" I ask Officer Nanu, who supposedly knows Gladion real well. Nanu shakes his head. "No Kacie. I'm not. You're too useful to be put inside bars." He says quietly, slipping his hands into his jean's pockets. Suspicious, I raise an eyebrow, cross my arms and walk to him. "Useful? For what purpose _Nanu_." I snarl. Nanu, unfazed, turns back to Po Town. "You're the sister of their leader, right? You have information we can use to-."

"No, you're not arresting my brother." I snap. Nanu, a bit surprised, turns to me. "And why's that Kacie?" He asks, stepping towards me. I step back, a bit nervous, to the side of Gladion, who's now on my journey again, and this time, he _promises_ to reveal all secrets. "Well, first off, he's my _brother_ , and _second_ , you're not ruining my mission."

"Mission?" Both Gladion and Nanu question at the same time. I sigh, my arms still crossed, and nod. "Yeah. Look boys, I don't think you _understand_ his impact on my life. I…I just want my _actual_ brother back, not this one we all know, but-."

"The one you grew up with." Nanu intercedes. Grabbing my dog collar in discomfort, I nod. "Yeah. That's my mission." I whisper under my breath. Gladion warps his arm around my neck, looks at me and affectionately smiles, making my cheeks blush. "Well Kacie, that's wonderful and all, but I think our man Nanu isn't convinced this is a good idea…" He says, glaring at Nanu. Nanu, again, stares at Po Town. "Well…there _is_ a way to change my mind." He whispers, grabbing something from his belt. Showing us a Pokeball, he asks me to battle with my first Pokémon. With a quick nod, I dash into position, chucking out Helios. "Meleon!"

"A Charmeleon? Well, this battle serves easier than planned. Persian, battle." He whispers somberly, chucking his partner's ball into the field. "Mrrrow!" Persian roars, bending down into a pouncing position. Helios widens his base, prepared to battle. Nanu calls out the first move.

"Persian! Power Gem!" He hollers out, the thrill of battle certainly not in his voice. He was all serious. His Persian leaps into the air. His head jewel glowing bright. "Helios!" I cry. "Slash them away with Metal Claw!"

"CHAR!" Helios roars, dashing up to the energy gems that plummet right towards him. He leaps into the air, slashing the gems away before reaching Persian, but right as he does, Nanu hollers out an Iron Tail. Persian strikes his Iron Tail onto Helios' Metal Claws. With momentum on his side, Persian sends Helios plummeting into the wet ground. "Helios! Can you get up?!" I holler out, afraid of the consequences if we lose. Helios manages to stand as Nanu hollers out a Dark Pulse attack. "Helios! Flamethrower!" I holler out. Helios blasts his best Flamethrower through the pouring rain, a bit of steam creating in its wake. The Dark Pulse, thanks to its type, doesn't take long to overpower the weakened Flamethrower. However, when it begins to overpower the move, Helios leaps into the air to dodge.

"Persian! Iron Tail!"

"Helios! Cut!"

On collision, a huge puff of white smoke engulfs everyone. Nanu turns his head away while I cover my eyes with my arm. Gladion, who's behind me, stares at the smoke, watching Helios and Persian fall onto the wet ground. We all watch as the Pokémon struggle to their feet. Persian stands onto his feet first while Helios is on his stomach, trying to push himself up. Helios clenches his teeth, glaring at Persian with eyes ablaze. With a mighty roar, he jumps into the air, a blue light engulfing his body. Gladion and Nanu step back in shock as if they don't know what's happening. And me? I'm smiling with eyes sparkling brightly.

My baby's evolving.

With a flap of his new wings, Helios launches the blue light away, revealing his new body. Gladion, to my surprise, lands his hand on my shoulder, which usually bothers me. Instead, I wrap my arm around his waist and smile.

That smile however did not last long.

Helios lands on the damp ground, staring into a puddle's reflection with infuriated eyes. I let go of Gladion, slowly and cautiously walking to Helios. "Helios?"

Helios snaps his head up, swings around and smacks his tail onto my chest, sending me onto the ground, skidding past Gladion. Gladion chucks out his new Pokémon, Electabuzz, commanding him to use Thunderpunch.

"NO!" I holler out, pushing my sore body into a seating position. Gladion and Electabuzz turn to me in shock while a crazed Helios slowly walks towards us, his head low and eyes ablaze. "Kacie! He's gone insane! He'll hurt you again!" He hollers out. Eletabuzz nods in agreement with his master. "Gladion! Keep Helios away, I need you to help me up!" I holler out. "I have an idea!"

"An idea? Kacie, we need to fight hi-!" He begins, but I shout in rage to help me up. He winces, rushes to me and helps me up. I turn to him and whisper for him to take a couple steps forwards. Gladion hesitates, but soon does, leaving him, Electabuzz and I right next to each other, a few yards away from a mind-lost Helios, who's glaring right at me.

"Hey Gladion…can you promise me something?"

"What?! Kacie! We're in danger! This isn't time for promises!" He booms, but I shush him. "Gladion, just promise me you won't judge me." I whisper. He raises an eyebrow in confusion, sighs in frustration, and rolls his eyes, nodding. "Fine."

At that moment, Helios leaps towards us. Electabuzz grabs Helios' arms, locking themselves into a pushing contest. I holler Helios' name, catching Helios' attention. I let go of Gladion's support and stumble a couple steps forward. I close my eyes, breathe in and began the most embarrassing, yet memorable time of my life.

 _Dear little Helios, what to say to you?_  
 _You have my eyes_  
 _You have the Sun's name_

 _When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

Helios, at this time, lets go of Electabuzz's arms. He begins to walk to me, his eyes relaxing with each step.

 _I'm dedicating every day to you_  
 _Domestic life was never quite my style_  
 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_  
 _And I thought I was so smart_

 _You will come of age with our young family We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_  
 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_  
 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_  
 _And you'll blow us all away_  
 _Someday, someday_  
 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_  
 _Someday, someday_

Helios and I lock our hands together, our eyes tearing up.

 _And now my mother isn't around but I swear that I'll be around for you_

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you_

 _And it will be...one day...for you..._

Before I could realize what happened, my head is on Helios' chest, Helios' arms around me. I look up to him to see him smiling like the sun and a single tear strolling down his cheek. I reach for the tear and wipe it away.

SNAP

Helios' collar snaps out loud, the three pieces falling down onto the ground. Helios lowers his head, but I lift it up so that our eyes lock. "Don't worry." I say, putting my other hand on the other side of his face. "We'll buy a custom one. Besides, a certain stone needs to go inside."

 **NOTE: DEAR HELIOS IS BASED ON _Dear Theodosia_ FROM Hamilton: An American Musical! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR WISH TO OWN THE SONG! HAPPY READING!**


	28. A Mother Brother Team-up

(Open Field)

(Gladion's View)

(2 Days Later; 9:00 P.M)

"Midnight, let's rock!" Kacie hollers out, chucking her new Gengar's ball out into the field for our 4vs4 battle. I suggested this battle for the reason that we need to see our strength and improve in case that Team Skull comes in our way. Midnight, now outside, floats up into the air, grinning evilly, exactly like how they're depicted.

Grabbing Sneasel's ball, I call him out, chucking the ball up into the air. Sneasel, in the air, falls onto his feet and roars out before widening his base, ready to take on any attack. "Nice choice Gladion, but it'll be over before you know it. Midnight! Will-O-Wisp!" She calls out, pointing her index finger to Sneasel. Midnight sky rockets into the air, extends his arms, sending blue balls of fire towards Sneasel.

"Sneasel! Agility!" I holler out. Sneasel dashes right towards the flames before zooming past them, their light glaring off Sneasel's brushed body. Sneasel leaps into the air, cocking his arm back. "Sneasel! Shadow Claw!"

"Ice Punch!" Kacie cries out, seeming a bit worried of the outcome. On collision, both Midnight and Sneasel stay in the air, their strength seeming equal. Kacie calls out for Midnight to kick Sneasel. Sneasel's eyes widen on the command, but having no chance to escape the kick. He plummets to the ground, letting Kacie call out a Shadow Ball.

"Sneasel! Roll out of the way, then Ice Shard!" I holler out, knowing the agility before will help with the roll. As expected, Sneasel successfully rolls out of the way and back flips onto his feet, cocks his back and fires shards of ice towards Midnight. Kacie soon calls for a Thunderbolt.

On collision, the cold of the ice and the unbearable heat from the electricity creates a cloud of steam, which sweeps through the field, engulfing us and our vision. Kacie's voice soon rips through the field. "Midnight! Above the steam!"

Midnight, at her command, floats above the smoke, letting both Kacie and I to have a good look at him. With a flick of my hand, I call Sneasel to jump up too. Kacie, a bit shocked, raises an eyebrow. "And why's that?" She asks. "Do you want to make Sneasel faint too soon?"

"No…I have a DIFFERENT IDEA!" I roar, ripping off a necklace with the charm as a Razor Claw and chucking it to Sneasel. Kacie, realizing what I'm doing, calls Midnight to use Will-O-Wisp. At that moment, I call Sneasel to jump off of Midnight.

"What?!" Kacie holler out as Sneasel launches himself off of Midnight's face. With a quick swipe of his hand, Sneasel lands on his feet, his body soon engulfed in a light blue light, his body morphing. I stare at Kacie's angered eyes, which are locked onto mine.

"You didn't." She snarls.

"Oh I did." I sneer back. "You really think he'd be a Sneasel forever?" I sneer again. She, now grinning, shakes her head. "I should have thought you'd do something like this. How can I be so gullible?" She laughs to herself. At those words, the evolution process for Weavile is now completed. Weavile turns to me and grins. I nod, point to Midnight and holler out. "Weavile! Night Slash!"

"MIDNIGHT! ICE PUNCH!" She cries out, now scared stiff for Midnight. Midnight, on the other hand, grins and rockets his ice-covered hand into Weavile's purple energy-covered claws. On collision, a huge puff of smoke engulfs us.

"Midnight!" Kacie cries out.

"Weavile!" I holler out.

The smoke clears, leaving us to see Midnight on the ground, fainted while Weavile gasping for breath. Clenching her teeth, Midnight returns to his ball. Kacie wishes him a good rest before chucking in Brutus the Lycanroc. Brutus turns his body to the side, taunting Weavile with his hand waving Weavile to him. Weavile, taunted successfully, dashes towards Brutus. I, despite not wanting to, accepted Weavile's wish and commanded him to use Night Slash. Kacie snaps her fingers, commading Brutus to use Rock Tomb.

What I did not expect was _how_ Brutus used Rock Tomb.

Summoning the rocks, Weavile and I notice that he's controlling the boulder instead of trusting the trajectory of the boulders on their own. "Weavile! Jump!" I holler out.

As Weavile jumps onto the rocks, Kacie surprises both of us with her grin. She knew that Weavile would jump onto the rocks. As Weavile closes in, his claws purple again, Brutus' claws glow white.

Brick Break.

"GO!" Kacie hollers out, thrusting her left fist into the air. Brutus swings his right claw onto Weavile's side, sending him into a tree. "Weavile!" I holler out, even though I know he's done. Weavile slides down the tree, fainted. "Weavile, return." I say, sending him into his ball. I wish him rest before throwing in my new Pokémon, Electabuzz. Kacie, impressed, leans to the side. "Oooh, an Electabuzz. Nice."

"And I'll start the party! Use Thunderbolt!" I holler out. Kacie calls for a Stone Edge to defend. Electabuzz cocks his back before launching electricity towards the blue rocks that are springing up from the ground.

"Brutus! Brick Break!" Kacie holler out. I knew what went down. As the stones must have been springing from the ground, Brutus must have dashed after the stones. I knew what to do. "Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!" On the collision, instead of a smoke cloud, we see Electabuzz and Brutus in a locked match of strength. I eye Kacie, who's eyeing me. We both grin at the same time and holler out our moves.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Fire Fang!"

Brutus, a tad faster than Electabuzz, ignites his fangs before chomping the flaming fangs onto Electabuzz's shoulder. Electabuzz hollers out in pain, now unable to use his move, but I had an idea.

"Kick him off! Then Thunderbolt! Use your willpower!" I holler out. Electabuzz, on those words, narrows his eyes, kicks Brutus off, spins on his foot and launches his Thunderbolt off. The electricity electrifies Brutus, throwing him into the air. This could be my chance. "Thunderpunch!"

"Rock Tomb!"  
Brutus, still a bit faster, summons the rocks and sends them to Electabuzz. Electabuzz, his fists sparking, punches them, shattering the rocks. On the last couple, two of the three slam onto him, but as they do, Electabuzz launches one, intact, onto Brutus. Brutus and Electabuzz fly onto the ground, fainted. We return our Pokemon, but as we do…

"Gladion!" A familiar voice hollers from behind. We turn around to see Lillie dashing to us, her feet stumbling on the way. I scoff. "Lillie! We were having a battle!"

"I know Gladion, but Nebby…" She whispers. Kacie runs over to me. "You know her Gladion? She seems pretty weak." She says. I snap my head to her, a bit offended. "She's my _sister_ Kacie."

"…Oh."

I turn back to Lillie, who's covering her face, tears leaking through them. "Mother captured Nebby!" She wails out. "She WHAT?!" I boom. I grab Lillie by her shoulders, shaking her. "Where is she?!"

"At the Foundation…" She whispers, now turning to Kacie. "And you're Guzma's little sister, right?"

"Ugh, yes. And what does this _Nebby_ have to do with anything?" She snarls. Lillie uncovers her face and whispers something I never would expect. "Your brother and our mother are teaming up; they're going to unleash the Ultra Beasts into the world…and even worse…Guzma's planning to kill you."


	29. Between the Ribs

(Kacie's View)

(2 Hours Later)

(Aether Foundation)

What world am I living in? What went wrong in the world that led me to this moment? And why, _why_ does everyone except me and Team Skull seem to be against Guzma?

No one understands how Guzma changed my life. His love, well at least I thought, ran wild for me. I thought he'd do anything for me, but what he's doing to the world right now cannot be for me, and if so, it'd be going too far.

At the moment, Gladion, Lillie and I stood outside of the foundation with Officer Jenny, assigned with defeating Guzma and Team Skull. Her plan, to my surprise, involved me. Her determined eyes lock onto my angry eyes before she speaks. "So _you're_ Kacie. I see the resemblance."

"No time for flattery Jenny. You arrived here for Guzma right?" I snap back, my eyes narrowing and my arms crossed. In turn, narrows her eyes too. "It's _Officer_ Jenny young lady. You have some nerve talking back to an Officer." She snarls. I laugh to myself. "Not too difficult when you don't see an Officer as one."

"Kacie, please don't start a brawl; we're here to defeat Mother." Gladion whispers. I shove him off with a push of my arm, but sigh. "Yeah. Okay Jenny, what's your plan?" I snarl, leaning towards her face. She, unfazed, stares into my eyes. "Open your hand and extend it to me." She commands. I obey.

With my hand extended, she grabs something from her belt and slams it into the palm of my hand. The object's purpose, which I knew too well, sends waves of chills through my spine. I snap my head up to Jenny's face, my eyes igniting an inferno. "You're not serious. I'm not killing my brother WITH A GUN!" I boom, turning around to chuck the gun into the water, but Jenny grabs my arm. I snap my head around to her face, which is radiating off pure rage and frustration. "It's our only choice."

"NO IT'S NOT!" I boom back. "Do you seriously think I'll just shoot my brother to stop a lame, rarely effective organization?!" I shout, kicking her in the chest. She screams out in pain, stepping back, releasing her grip on my wrist. My fury out of control, I try to charge at her, but Gladion grabs me by my chest. "LET ME GO!" I scream, elbowing him on his shoulder. He releases me, but grips my hand instead. "Kacie…I understand what you're going through."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"I _DO_!" He booms. He slams his hands on my shoulders. We lock our angry eyes to each other's. "Kacie…Lillie and I are facing our _mother_ , the one whose whole purpose is to take care of us…like siblings are too. Just calm down." He whispers, releasing the grip on my shoulders. I couldn't believe his words. My eyes slump down in sorrow and guilt. "Maybe you're right Gladion…but that still doesn't mean we have to _kill_ Guzma! It'd be like killing your mother! Do you want that?!"

"Maybe it's our only choice." Gladion whispers. "Or we could incarcerate him. That's always an option."

"No, it's not an option this time." Jenny states. "If we imprison him, the rest of Team Skull would break or bail him out. I've seen this before with other gangs and I'm not allowing it on Team Skull's leader." She says, her voice now in such a serious state that I, for a couple seconds, freeze in place. I lift the gun to my face, staring at the glistening metal.

"…Alright. I'll do it. I'll try to kill him." I whisper under my breath. Gladion's, Lillie's and Jenny's eyes snap open at my words. "You're doing it?! Why?!" Gladion shouts. I turn to him, shake my head and say: "I thought you'd be happy. You _did_ say it's our only choice…Come on, let's move." I whisper, wiping my teary eyes with my leather jacket's sleeve before heading into the building. Gladion, Lillie and Jenny, in the corner of my eye, exchange a quick glance of puzzlement. Eventually, they catch up to me on the elevator to the top floor.

When we reach the top floor, I spot Guzma in the middle of the room where a huge transportation machine sits behind him. A blonde woman is next to him.

"Mother!" Gladion shouts.

"Well well well, look what the Persian dragged in! You, Lillie and your bratty girlfriend. She's quite interesting from what I heard from her brother." Lusamine sneers, walking to the side of Guzma. Guzma grins, turning his head to Lusamine. "I guess you're ready for the bloodshed, right?"

"Of course." Lusamine smiles, stepping back to the machine. Jenny, Lillie and Jenny turn their heads to me. I turn my head to Jenny and whisper. "You're the worst." I snarl. Turning my head back to Guzma, I silently step forwards, my gun in my hand.

And now, after all what happened in my journey, might become the end of me. This moment, several feet away my brother, can turn the lives of many. I thought I had a choice to prevent myself from what I'm about to do; I thought the police are for the people, not against. The world has changed, and now, _my_ world will too. A tear streams down my face. Guzma stares evilly into my eyes. "On 10."

"On 10." I repeat. We turn around and begin to walk away from each other. I count my steps.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8

On 8, I lift my gun in front of my chest.

On 9 I lift my gun to the sky.

And on 10, we both turn around. A pop of a gun rips through the air, just like the bullet rips between my ribs. The sheer pain ripples throughout my body while some blood spews out of the wound. My back slams hard on the ground, the impact rippling through my body, sending a wave of unbearable pain into my ribs.

"NO!" Gladion's voice pierces the quiet air. I turn my head to Gladion as he slides on his knees to me. My eyes begin to droop with affection and exhaustion. "Gladion…I know you think I'm in-…" I begin to say that he thinks I'm insane, but he shushes me. "No, no I don't." He whispers, his arm frantically lifting me up. I let out a tiny, weak laugh. "Of course you don't. You're my boyfriend."

"And you're my girlfriend." He laughs quietly. "And I'm grateful for it…" He hiccups, tears strolling down his face. I smile, lifting my stiff arms to his face, wiping away his tears. "You're so handsome when you're crying, you know that?" I weakly whisper. He chuckles and nods. "I suppose…but I can't let you die! You're too precious…" He says, wincing. I lift my stiff arm again and turn his head to me. "But death doesn't discriminate…from the sinners and the saints…does it?" I gasp with my lungs hardening. Gladion turns away and smiles. "No, it doesn't."

"And there's one more thing too Gladion…I'm glad that-…" I begin, but a wave of chills rocket through me. My vision begins to fade; my head increases its pain, and my body slumping down a bit. With a gasp, I complete my sentence.

"I'm glad you're the last face I'll ever see."


	30. A Fight to Stay Alive

(Next to Kacie)

(Gladion's View)

(A Few Seconds Later)

Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. She couldn't have been so right.

Kacie's gone. Her limp body still lies in my arms; her head slumped to the side with a sincere smile frozen on her face. The warm, crimson blood from her bullet wound oozes onto my hands. The only girl that didn't care about my attitude, somewhat didn't care about my past and adored me like a brother is probably will pass before my eyes…Unless I do something about it.

I gently lay Kacie down on the bloody ground, push myself onto my feet, widen my gate and snatch Silvally's ball from my fanny pack. With a flick of my hand, Silvally comes out. He too widens his gate, ready to battle. Mother leans to her side, her hands on her hips. "Well well well, something wrong son? You look…shaken."

"Does it matter to you Mother? You're the one imprisoning Pokémon!" I shout, unable to hold my anger. Mother, infuriated at my remark, snaps. "You're wrong you filthy child! I've kept these Pokémon safe and happy! Don't you deny that! You know me more than anyone else!"

"I wish I didn't. You incarnated my Null, you're teaming up with Team Skull and worse of all, and you're trying to destroy the world with those…with those Ultra Beasts by killing Cosmog!" I shout, tears streaming down my face. Mother, amused with the suffering, shakes her head. "You're an idiot…and idiot's are to be extinguished! Clefable, Moonblast!" She hollers out, tossing Clefable's ball out. Clefable, now summoned in mid-air, forces her hands near each other and summons a pink ball from the moon's power. I call out for Silvally to dodge, then to use Flame Charge. Silvally jumps into the air, successfully dodging the Moonblast, engulfs his body with flames and dives at the now grounded Clefable. Clefable, smoked by the hit, flies onto the floor and in time, struggles to stand. Mother, not understanding the power of my Pokémon, snaps her head to Guzma, who's staring off somewhere. "What are you doing?! Battle him!" She shouts. Guzma stares down to the ground. Mother, infuriated, lifts his head up, raises her hand and slaps him in the face. Guzma howls in pain, stumbles back and falls onto his back. Mother turns her attention to her Clefable, turns back to Guzma, grins and whispers:

"Finish him."

Clefable, unfazed at the command, stomps her way to Guzma. During this, in the distance, something pops. I turn around to see Helios, eyes ablaze with rage, fly towards Clefable. His wings soon turn into metal before smoking Clefable on the side. Clefable rockets onto the Ultra Beast machine, crushing the control panel. Sparks begin to fly from the control panel. Mother dashes to the control panel until Helios wraps his arms under hers, lifting her into the air. Mother flails her legs around; hoping a kick to Helios' knees would send her back onto her feet. This opens an opportunity to destroy the machine. I order Silvally to use Flame Charge on the device, unaware that Mother holds another Pokeball in her hand. Sending out her Milotic, she orders her to use Hydro Pump to send Silvally out of the way.

Helios had other plans.

Helios spins around and chucks Mother onto Milotic, forcing Milotic's Hydro Pump towards the floor. This force of water propels Mother and Milotic onto the ceiling. Helios catches Mother in mid-air before gently laying her on the ground.

KABOOM!

The machine explodes on Silvally's impact to the control panel, sending a shockwave through the room. Silvally flies through the air and lands next to my feet; Lillie screams as she's being swept off her feet. Guzma, hearing Lillie's piercing scream, scrambles to his feet, dashes to Lillie and grabs her arm right when the wave finally separates her feet from the ground.

The shockwave subsides then, sending us to the ground. I groan, standing onto my feet when Lillie dashes by me and kneels to Mother. I couldn't help but smile. I slowly turn around, help Silvally up and stared onto Kacie's body. Guzma is next to her, his head buried onto her chest. His muffled wails rocket into my ears. Something around, when he's shaking his head, glimmers in the light. I couldn't believe what I saw.

The glimmer of light shone from a necklace. A necklace _exactly_ the same with Kacie's. Everything made sense now.

Guzma, before she left, gave it to her for memory's sake. Kacie kept it at all times to remind herself that her brother, her _true_ brother always was close to her heart, and now after all this…Guzma recognizes that. His guilt and memories are invading his corrupt mind and cleansing it of his mistakes. He needs his sister back, just like Kacie wanted her true brother back.

And she's got him back in the worst way possible. I know Kacie wouldn't think so, but I do. She's dying. If her condition becomes any worse, she'll never seem him, me, her Pokémon and even the light of day anymore. I need to get her to a hospital and fast.

Dashing to the elevator, I ring up Wicke, our servant in the Aether Foundation. She instantly answers. "Ah Master Gladion! May I help you?" She asks soothingly. "Wicke! Call the hospital! My friend's dying from a gunshot wound!"

"As you wish Master." She says, still nonchalant about the whole situation. She clicks off, leaving me and the whole group watching a true friend's fight to stay alive.


	31. Family Reunion

(Hospital)

(Gladion's View)

(Three Days Later)

Waiting here in the hospital is difficult. After everything that's happened with Mother and Kacie, just listening to silence proves to be difficult. My mind races with thoughts concerning everything: my mood, Kacie and Mother's condition, Lillie's well-being and even my past. I've never felt like this, and I must admit, I'm really scared.

Leaning down from the hospital chair, my hands clamped together, I stare at the tile floor, silently listening to carts rolling by my feet, chattering of nurses and doctors and the phones ringing loudly. Lillie touches me on the shoulder, causing me to look up with a frown. "What now Lillie?"

She, with a sincere smile, gently pushes me up, straightening my posture, forcing me to see a nurse, a clipboard, pen and paper in her hand. She shows me a sunny smile when our eyes locked. "You must be Mr. Gladion; the girl's boyfriend I presume?" She asks, stepping back. I slowly nod. "Yes ma'am. Is she al-?" I begin to ask if she's alright, but she shakes her head, her smiles till shining brightly. "No need to worry. Your girlfriend's stabilized and recovering quickly, but there's one problem…" She says, sighing and looking away. In attention, I snap to my feet, my eyes open with worry and fear. "What's the problem?!" I boom. The nurse strokes her long, black hair before speaking. "She's lost plenty of blood. It's going to take around a week until she wakes up. But don't worry, she's has the AB blood type, she'll receive anything."

"…A week huh?" I whisper, slipping my hands into my pockets. Looking up to the nurse, I ask if I could see Kacie for a bit. She slowly nods, turns around and leads me to Kacie's room. She opens the door, letting me walk in. With a quick nod of appreciation, I walk to a chair near Kacie's bed, pull it over and sit down, looking into Kacie's face.

Kacie, even when unconscious, is beautiful. Her smooth face and small lips slowly move with her slow breathing. I gently lay my hand on her lukewarm hand and wrap my fingers around it. Brushing my thumb along the top of her hand, I gently smile. "Kacie," I begin. "I really must thank you for everything. I know you'd expect me to say this now, but I really wanted to tell you this before all this shit happened. You and all your Pokémon really brought something into my life that I've never felt in years. This feeling of having happiness brought me out of something that I regret now. I can't thank you enough. I'm so lucky to have met you even in the way I did."

"Sir." The nurse's voice whispers above my own. I look up to see her next to Lillie. "Your mother woke up; she really wishes to see you and your sister. Are you ready to come?"

With a slow nod, I gently let go of Kacie's hand and began my walk to Mother's bed. Lillie begins to explain that she's already met with her and informs me that she's appreciative of our actions. With a tug on my jacket, the nurse, Lillie and I walk into Mother's room. Mother, noticing me, smiles as she weakly turns her head. "You've come."

"It appears so. You feel any better Mother?" I ask, sitting down in a chair across from her bed. Lillie sits on the edge of Mother's bed when she answers. "Yes. The doctor says I should be back at the Foundation soon. You've sure have grown from last time I saw you Gladion." She whispers, lifting herself with her arm. " _And_ I've heard you're dating that girl. Is she okay son? I sure hope so since I'm the one who ordered for it."

"Yeah, she's okay Mother. She's going to be unconscious for around a week and lost a lot of blood too." I whisper, clasping my hands together. Mother, with a sorrowful sigh, lowers her head a bit. "Then she'll not be able to enter the Alolan League." She whispers. Snapping my head up, I ask when it is. She informs me that it's in three weeks. "And if she's not battled Hapu, she'll be unable to enter. I'm sorry son. I don't think anything can help her out. But at least she's going to survive." She smiles, turning her head to Lillie. Lillie nods. "Yes Mother, I agree, but…" She smiles, standing to her feet. "I think I can help out with the Alolan League ordeal."

"W-What do you mean Lillie?" I stutter. I really don't know why I'm now stuttering, but I presume it's from all the shock of what's going on with Mother and Kacie. She smiles and pulls out a brochure from her bag and hands it to me. The title of the brochure blew me away

 _Kalos: Making Dreams into Reality_

"Kalos?!" I shout, snapping my head up to Lillie. She quickly and excitedly nods. "Yep! It's happening two weeks from now, giving Kacie a whole _week_ after she wakes up! And with her exotic Pokemon, I think the crowd would love to see them!" She says, punching me on the shoulder. Mother, in her bed, nods. "Yes, I think that's an excellent idea Lillie. Son, when Kacie wakes up, why not you talk about it? I mean, it _is_ her choice, not ours."

"Yeah…I suppose Kalos _could_ be a good choice, but what 'bout the island challenge?" I ask, crossing my arms. Lillie opens her mouth to speak, but someone's voice comes from the door. Lillie's eyes shine like the sun. "Hapu!"

"Hey Lillie!" A small woman, her hair pulled up in a bandana smiles. "How've you been?" She asks, walking up to Lillie, who's now standing by me. "Great! And Hapu, this is Gladion. He's my brother." She says, punching me on the shoulder again. Hapu turns her attention to me. "Gladion. My name's-."

"Hapu. I caught it. So, you're here for Kacie I presume?" I say, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. She nods. "Yes. I'm the kahuna of Poni Island. Lillie informed me that she needs me for your girlfriend . Do you know when she's waking up?"

"A week."

Hapu turns her head to Lillie. "Deal."

"What?" I ask, raising my right eyebrow. "What _deal_ are you talking about?!" I yell. Hapu, unfazed at my anger, smiles. "When she wakes, we're battling. That's the deal."


	32. Kacie's New Home

(8 Days Later)

(Gladion's View)

(Aether Foundation)

The whole situation here in the Aether Foundation faded before our eyes. It's been so long since the incidents that even Mother, who Lillie and I are now living with again, doesn't talk about it. She's also very cheerful like she used to be, but I'm still a bit suspicious. Guess the past still haunts me.

At the moment, Lille and I are eating our freshly cooked pancakes with maple syrup soaked into the pancakes. The whole breakfast had been silent; no one has spoken a word to me until Lillie swallows her pancakes with a smile. She taps her fork onto the glass which holds her water, catching our attention. "Lillie? Something up dear?" Mother asks, sitting her salad on the white dining table we're sitting at. She nods. "Yes. I've been wanting to tell you this after the-." She begins, but I interrupt the words with a slam of my fist to the table. "Lillie! We're _not_ talking about the incident, okay?!" I yell. Lillie and Mother open their eyes wide. Ashamed, Mother shakes her head. "Gladion, don't interrupt like that to your sister! This is important to her!" She snaps. She then smiles affectionately to Lillie, nods slightly to her, telling her to continue. Lillie stands to her feet, clutching a new, white backpack that she bought yesterday. "Everyone, I'm going to show you my first Pokémon!"

PHHHHHH

I spew out my water to the ground in surprise. "What?! Really?!" I shout happily. Lillie nods. "Yeah! And I've already caught the Pokémon I call my partner! Wanna know?" She asks, beginning to walk to the door that leads to the hallways. Mother smiles, nodding to open the door. I, without a word, scoot my chair to the side, cross my arms and smile slightly. Lillie opens the door slightly, kneels down and lifts a Dratini into her arms. The Dratini slithers up her body and pokes her head above her shoulder. "Dra!"

"A Dratini!" Mother exclaims. "What a choice! Did Hapu catch him for you?" She asks, walking up to Dratini. Lillie nods, eyeing her Dratini. "Yes. Hapu caught _her_ for me Mother. Isn't she cute?" Lillie asks while Mother pets Dratini on her cheek. "Well sure Lillie! She's cute _and_ beautiful, just like you are Lillie." She hums, turning her head towards me. "Gladion! Why not you introduce yourself to Dratini?"

Sitting back down on my chair, I shake my head, crossing my arms. "No thanks Mom. Lillie can take care of that." I snarl, turning back to my pancakes. "Gladion!" Mother shouts, infurirated at the rejection of Dratini. I'm not rejecting her, I'm just not interested in her at the moment. Lillie, taking charge of the situation, lays her hand on Mother's shoulder. "Mother. It's okay. Dratini can wait."

"Tini." Dratini, in the corner of my eye, nods in approval. Mother, also in the corner of my eye, rolls her eyes with a smile forming on her face. "Very well. I'll let it slide _this_ time." She sneers, patting me on the back as she walks towards the sink. On the way, she grabs my cold plate of pancakes, tosses the pancakes away before cleaning the syrup-covered plate. Standing to my feet, I make my way to my room when Lillie grabs my arm. I shove it out, turn to Lillie, and frown. "What was _that_ about Lillie?"

"I thought you'd like to come with me to the hospital to see Ka-." She begins to say "Kacie", but right before she could finish the word, Wicke comes to her side. "Not necessary Young Masters." She hums. She turns Lillie to her side and takes a step back, revealing Kacie. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Kacie!" I shout, shoving Wicke back a bit. Kacie, leaning on a crutch, smiles with tears streaming down her face. She tosses her crutch to the side right before I embrace her so that she could fully embrace me. I hug her above her ribs, my head buried onto her shoulder; she did likewise. "Gladion…I thought I'd never see you again. How've you been?" She sniffles, unburying her face from my shoulder. Doing the same thing, I nod. "Better than I thought I'd do. You look great!"

Kacie giggles. "Sure I do. That's what boyfriends _always_ say, don't they?" She sneers, wrapping her arm around my neck. Lillie, knowing why, scoops up her crutch and hands it to Kacie. Kacie leans onto it. "Thanks. But anyways, Hapu told me I have another way to get into a League. I've _also_ heard from her that _you_ know it." She says, grinning. "Oh, I guess you don't know I beat her."

"You beat _Hapu_?!" Lillie gasps, turning her attention to her Dratini. Dratini's eyes widen. Their eyes turn their attention back to Kacie as she laughs. "Well _of course_! I _am_ better than Gladion!" She laughs. I roll my eyes. "Well _sure_ you are. We've only done a 2x2 battle until _someone_ interrupted it." I sarcastically snarl, glaring at Lillie, whose cheeks grow red hot. "Yeah…Sorry 'bout that." She whispers, rubbing her long hair in embarrassment. Kacie laughs again. "True true. Have you caught any more Pokémon yet?" Kacie asks, moving closer to me. I shake my head. "No. But I _have_ evolved Electabuzz! Does that count?" I sneer, gently punching Kacie's shoulder. "Oh Gladion."

"Kacie dear, I know _neither_ of them answered your question, so I will." Mother says, walking closer to Kacie. Kacie steps back, hesitant of Mother. Mother, unfazed, informs her about Kalos.

"Kalos?" She asks, turning her head to me. I nod. "Yeah. Their League is in 5 days. Hapu also confirmed for us that you're allowed to use your stamps to enter." I say. "So? You want to go to the Kalos League?" I ask, letting go of her. She stares at the ground, pondering the new information. "Well…are _you_ coming with me?"

"Well…Kacie, I really…can't." I whisper, tugging on my jacket's hood in discomfort. "You see, I decided to work with Mother at the Foundation. I know you don't trust her, but I think I need to. I don't have anywhere else to go. Sorry."

Kacie, to all our surprise, stares to the side with _a smile_. "I see. Hey, I have one final question." She whispers, walking to me. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I join you?" She whispers, her teary eyes locked onto mine with a dotting look to it. My cheeks become red hot. Lillie giggles in the background, which infuriates me. Kacie takes charge and punches me gently on my hip. "Don't sweat it. I know you're charmed by me." She sneers with a wink of her right eye. Mother soon, before I could speak, accepts her offer _and_ tells her she can live with us under one condition: We can't sleep together. Kacie laughs at the condition. "Well sure! I'm not _that_ type of punk!"

"Good. Kacie…" Mother says. "Welcome to your new home."


	33. The Finale

(Kacie's 20)

(Kacie's View)

 **(4 Years Later)**

(Aether Foundation)

It's been 4 years since moving into the Foundation, and I must say, I've loved the place ever since. I mean, _sure_ Lusamine did some terrible things those years back, but she's changed back to the mother Gladion always knew. However, it's not _only_ Lusamine that's changed. Gladion, Lillie, Guzma and I changed drastically too. Guzma's a free man after 3 years of imprisonment _and_ he disbanded Team Skull. He still keeps in touch with Plumeria though. Lillie is now traveling in Kanto with her Dratini. She always keeps in touch with the foundation and apparently is halfway done with collecting the 8 badges of Kanto.

Then comes Gladion and I. What really changed about us isn't our relationship; it's our apparel. The change from punk to casual really came to us slowly, but Gladion, to my surprise, admits that he enjoys the causal. He also said that summer isn't as miserable as before, thanks to the ridding of the color black.

Gladion, now without the punk style, wearsa white T-shirt with a red/black flannel jacket with blue jeans and tennis shoes. He still has his earrings in his ear from when we met and his hairstyle too. Personally, that makes his sexier than before. I, now, where a tan shirt with a brown vest around it, brown jeans and tan sandals. I now, instead of my dog collar, where a tan, fake flower in my black hair. We've sure have changed.

Another thing, sadly, that changed is my Pokemon. What I mean by this happens to be that all my Pokemon are in the wild, well…kinda. Helios, my baby boy, now lives in Charisific Valley in the Johto Region. The valley trains tough Charizard to be even tougher than before. Only the best can train there. Oberon lives in the Kalos Region, helping their professor, Professor Sycamore, with the Chespins and other 5 starters. Shredder lives in a nearby forest, protecting the forest Pokemon from hunters and other criminals. Chopper is back with Lana in Brooklet hill, Brutus lives in Ten Carat Hill and Midnight is back in the abandoned Thrifty Megamart. I hope they're alright without me, especially Helios and Oberon. It's been hard without them, but I've managed.

Right now, Gladion and I are in the conservation area, cuddling on a white, stone bench, watching some Water Pokémon splash about. Gently laying my head on his shoulder, I sigh. "Hey Gladion, I have a question. You mind if I ask?" I ask, laying my hand on his knee. He smiles and rolls his eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" He asks, laying his head on mine. I giggle to myself. "Oh I don't know. You know me, me and my worrying of the silliest of things." I giggle, pushing myself up back to a sitting position. "Gladion…are you happy that we've changed? I mean, you have changed so much with the fashion _and_ thinking style of yours. I'm just wondering."

Gladion sighs in response, leaning on the bench, his hands behind his head. "Well, that's a tough one Kacie. I guess I'm neutral on that one. I mean, the change in clothing is _alright_. Sometimes I really want to feel that fabric again. Now on the other hand, you've gotta change. There's not avoiding that and now knowing I've changed for the better really helped me find where I belong…and that's with Mother, Lillie and most importantly you." He smiles, staring to the moon above us. I, before I could realize, am staring into his eyes, mesmerized by its shine. Gladion then stands up, slips his hands into his pockets before turning to me. "Kacie, now can _I_ ask you a question?"

I cock my head, puzzled at him asking me something. Gladion now usually is the one who takes charge, knowing how to fix all sorts of problems, but he needs _my_ help? I must admit, I'm a bit fearful of what's to come. "What's that Gladion? Is there something wrong?"

"Actually…no." He whispers. He glances to the ground before kneeling onto it with one knee. The he slowly pulls up his left arm, clasping something black. He then, as it lies in the palm of his hand, opens it, revealing what I've been waiting for.

An engagement ring. It's polished silver body and its shining diamond seems to glimmer all around the area. I cover my mouth in shock, tears now on the verge of falling. "Gladion…You don't mean-?"

Gladion nods. "Yes Kacie…will you marry me?" He whispers, standing to his feet, tears falling from his face. My begin to fall too. "Gladion…of course I will! I'll love you until the end of time!" I holler out. He smiles with a quivering lip and then leans in. With a short breath, I lean into his lips, gently locking mine to his. We both put our free hand to our partner's cheek as we kiss. We release our lips from our partner and open our eyes. We begin to smile affectionately, the warmth of our smiles reaching each other's eyes and heart. Our cheeks become red hot.

It's been a long 20 years, but now the dream is a reality. I'm going to be married to the love of my life. I've found the life I've always wanted, and besides all that.

I've found _who I am_.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know what's the worst thing about finishing a story? Finishing it. The whole journey of writing Kacie's story was a blast, but now it's over, and yet, it's not. That's right! It's sequel time! I've already planned some of the story and I cannot wait to write it! Also, I'm really sorry I've not wrote for** _ **so**_ **long. I think most of you can relate to me and writer's block, but I'm out of it (knock on wood)! Thanks for reading this story and I hope you read the sequel! Peace!**


End file.
